Stacking the Cards in One's Favor
by Seraph Reaver
Summary: In an alternate timeline Seto actually buys into magic and winds up with the majority of the items. Forces begin to form and oppose him, claiming he had taken the items wrongly and doesn't understand their power. But could he know something they don't?
1. Meet and Greet

A little warning before hand about this, it has roots in an RP a group of persons and I participate in. But I've taken it and added my own spin to it. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this and will rely on my RP group to drop hints here and there. I just hope in the end ideas for how it all turns out don't conflict cuz I'd hate to upset everyone. But yes, this is uber full of original characters and cannons that are slightly altered.

Ok, since I think it would be weird to have the characters give the back story, pay attention to this little section. Let it be what makes up your mind for you, if this is worth spending your time reading or not. 

This is an alternate (thus AU) version of Battle City. The characters are slightly different as well, Seto Kaiba has a yami. That yami is non other than his former self, the Egyptian priest. Seto also holds an eighth item, the Card. From what I understand from the fellow that RPs this Seto, the card is the key to controlling the monsters and the realm they are trapped in. Yami Seto is after the Items, Seto is just along for the ride. Yami Seto's intentions are unknown. But so far he has taken the Puzzle from Yuugi and locked Yami Yuugi away. The Ring was also stolen from Bakura, the Spirit of the Ring was later released upon Seraph Reaver's request. All three god cards are also in Seto's possession. Bakura still has the Eye, however. Malik's Rod was claimed as well, and now things are at a standstill. Bakura wants his Ring back, a mysterious person is working with him for unknown reasons and Seto's in the middle of a change. 

The other Item holders are not a part of the RP as we want whole new persons to play them rather than our core group taking on the parts. Seraph Reaver was mentioned earlier, she is my fan character (monster to be exact) and here's a bit warning. She's hooked up with Bakura whom is RPed by Kura (ok, that`s not his real name but who needs it ;D). Seto also has his eye on Cloey Kujaku, another original character. She belongs to herself and is Mai's sister. Yet another original character is Naki Del'Cronzfire, as far as I know she has no ties to the cannon characters. I would have asked her, but this is just a big surprise for everyone. Other friend's characters are bound to pop up later, even if they just get cameos. I am determined to take this seriously and work my damnedest to make it believable. 

If you've read this far, I suppose that means you're going to give the story a try. I'm only doing the disclaimer once and not before/after each chapter, I think that's all it needs honestly. 

Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi, original characters are the brain children of my friends and myself. We are so messed up ;D 

* * *

* * *

Seto idly leaned on the railing before him. He had journeyed to the top of a building down town, he had no particular reason for it. He just wished to observe things from a higher vantage. The city was alive with his tournament even well into the night, it had been rocky in the beginning though. His schemes had worked sooner than he thought and here he was, on top of his Card he was now the proud owner of the Ring, Puzzle and Rod. The Kaiba Corp. CEO gave a thin smile as he rolled the Rod between his hands. The cold surface of it mixed with the bite of the wind numbed his hands further. Even when he lost some of the duels to claim a certain item, he still managed to claim it in the end. Mokuba's voice sounded over the comlink in his coat collar and Seto tapped it to open two-way communications.   
"Seto, it's getting late. Don't you think you should get something to eat before you hit the duels again?"   
"I have all I need for the finals, Mokuba. I don't need to duel again," he replied over the howl of the wind.   
"Well yeah, but I'd think you would have worked up an appetite by now. You haven't eaten all day, big bro."   
Seto smirked, his brother was right. He'd only eaten a cereal bar or something similar that morning. But the high he was on at the moment had made him forget his hunger. Now that he was reminded, of course his stomach began to growl. "Very well, I'll have the chopper pick me up then we can make plans to go somewhere to celebrate everything." 

"Ok, see you then," Mokuba chirped happily through the communicator. He frowned slightly once the connection was dropped. Since Seto had become so wrapped up in his plans the two brothers hardly spent any time together. It had become far too dangerous for Mokuba to be by his side constantly, Seto had made a good deal of enemies in only a few days. There was Bakura who had seemed to have pushed Ryou aside indefinitely and his strange demon friend to worry about. And then Yuugi... Mokuba felt sorry for the teen, he had his best friend/other half taken from him and had been reduced to a recluse in no time flat. He hadn't seen nor heard a thing about his brother's biggest rival since his Puzzle was taken. Something had to of happened to make him just vanish and keep his friends quiet. Bakura seemed to have help as well, another person who had ties with ancient Egypt. Malik and his goons were still the biggest threat, the Egyptian had so many lackeys it was almost impossible to know when one would be around. That was why Mokuba was dressed how he was. His normally free range mane of raven hair was tucked tightly under a beanie and he wore a pair of lightly tinted glasses to help obscure his facial features. His normal clothing was replaced with more street looking attire, jeans too big for his small frame and full of holes. The boy rubbed his scalp through the beanie before he jabbed his personal body guard in the side. In order to help complete the ruse, the `body guard' was nothing more than a high school kid Seto had paid (and scared) into looking after Mokuba.   
"Come on Vince," Mokuba said. "We go meet the driver at the corner and he'll take you home. You're done for the day, Seto's going to pick me up."   
"Good," the teen snorted. "I don't care how rich your brother is, he's keeping me from spending time with my friends. I had better come out of this with very fat pockets to make up for my wasted free time."   
"You do your job well and keep me from having to say bad things about you and he will make it worth your time," the much smaller figure snapped.   
Vince held his hands up and apologized as eyes of passer-byers looked to him and the angry kid. "Ok, ok. Sorry. Don't get your panties in a bunch." He wanted to add a spoiled brat comment, but decided it wasn't the best way to go and left it off.   
"You don't know how happy I'll be when all of this is over," Mokuba grunted before sitting on the curb.   
"You and me both, kid." 

"I'm telling you Cloey, I'll be at the finals in no time!" Mai exclaimed happily while she drove. Her younger sister didn't look too thrilled at all. She leaned on the door and rolled her eyes before adjusting the shoulder strap of the seat belt. What the hell had happened to the people Mai was hanging with? They had kept her annoying older sister occupied and now that they had vanished she was getting Mai's full attention.   
"Traitors," she whispered under her breath at the thought.   
"What was that?" Mai asked as she turned the volume down on the stereo.   
"Huh? Oh, nothing," Cloey shrugged as she brushed a blonde lock of hair from her eyes. Sometimes she really hated her sister's car. Didn't it have a top, why did Mai never use the blooming thing? She was tired of her hair always blowing around every which way. Mai's never seemed to budge much, Cloey didn't know how her sister managed to keep it both very soft and so in shape. "So, where are we going?" Cloey asked at last.   
"I'm treating my favorite little sister to dinner!" Mai beamed.   
"Really now. On what occasion?" Cloey knew damn well Mai didn't do things like this out of the kindness of her heart.   
"It was the condition of one of the duels I won today. If I won he had to buy dinner for you and I. I told him you were almost as much as a looker as me. If he won I had to date him for at least a month and then introduce you two. The moron thought he had it made either way and accepted in a heartbeat," Mai grinned. She always did have a way to get just what she wanted.   
"Thank you so much for bringing me into this, my darling sister," Cloey huffed.   
"Relax, I won and you get a fancy dinner out of it, don't you?"   
"Oh, fancy you say?" Cloey perked up with more interest. "Do go on..."   
"We have no limit, take what you want. We meet him there to pay for it. That was another condition, no way was I letting him in my car!"   
"I just hope he's tolerable. Don't want to ruin my meal."   
"Do your best to ignore him. Some over enthused pencil neck, obviously never had a date in his life," Mai said with a shrug.   
"Oh, how wonderful," came her sister's scathing reply. 

Seraph Reaver's snarl deepened as she listened to her master and the strange girl make plans. Why Bakura had joined with someone else was beyond her. Until the other two were finished with the ground work, Seraph was useless. She felt it too and was currently pacing around in front of them.   
"Would you sit down, please," the unusually gruff voice hissed from the girl's throat. Seraph had to remind herself that this time the male spirit had a female host. She didn't like this other spirit and he knew it well, so no words needed to be exchanged when she flopped down in the grass with a growl.   
"I would appreciate you not speak to her that way," Bakura said after the hostile exchange.   
"She's not very well trained, pacing like a man awaiting his sentence in a trial."   
"This is the first time I have not actively involved her in the planning process. She's restless and angry. She wants the Ring back around my neck as well."   
"And how do you know the demon won't double cross you?"   
"How do you know that you and I won't double cross one another?" Bakura answered with a question. "I trust her with my life. I trust you with nothing, but I did see an opportunity and I opted to take it."   
"My sentiments exactly," the spirit said.   
"Tell me, Seijuu," Bakura said as he pulled the conversation back on track. "If I manage to get Ryou to help on this, can you assure me you will be able to gain Naki's services? We will only have one shot at this."   
"I can assure you of nothing," the red-headed spirit grumbled. "And I honestly believe that we should leave our lighter halves out of this. Put on a ruse, play their part. Get in close to our target and gain his confidence. Then we go from there..."   
"If this results in the lose of my master again," Seraph warned. "I will hold you completely responsible."   
"Likewise, should any misdeeds befall me, I will hold you and your `master' as the causes."   
"There will be no errors on our part," Bakura stated firmly.   
"And there will be none on mine," Seijuu said with an oily grin.   
"For your sake, I hope you are right," the demoness growled.   
"I could say the same for you, my dear."   
Seraph hissed again before she shifted realms.   
"We'll speak of this again tomorrow."   
"In the mean time," Seijuu began as he got to his feet. "I suggest you put your pet through some obedience training." 

"Now, his name is Troy. He's got bright red-orange hair and pale skin. I think he said he had Irish roots. But he's American," Mai explained as she and her sister approached the restaurant. Cloey hardly heard her, as they drove she began to like the idea less and less. The girl was currently carefully putting her hair back into place as Mai gave them the name the reservation was under. She didn't even hear, nor did she care until Mai elbowed her in the arm.   
"Hey, I walked off and you didn't even notice. Come on, I don't know about you but I'm eager to see the menu."   
"Yeah, sure," Cloey shrugged as she put her compact away and followed. She could have been out just chilling with Naki, but her sister had dragged her off. Cloey was sure Naki'd already made other plans by now so it was pointless to try and set anything up. The blonde just knew this dinner idea would turn into a big mess. 

Troy drummed his fingers on the table. He was in Japan and had wanted to eat at a place themed as such, Mai had chosen an Italian place though. Where he lived there was just about nothing but Italian and Mexican joints, and now he was certain all the money had had set aside for extra purposes would be blown on his lost bet. The teen sighed and lowered his head before running fingers through the short shock of orange locks. Oh well, at least he'd have the memory of taking two beautiful girls out to dinner. And what luck, one had been Mai! He'd heard much about her, she'd been one of the finalist's from Pegasus' tournament. And boy was she a looker, he knew he didn't have a chance with her. However, there was her sister. Maybe he could make a lasting impression on someone after all since he was out of the tournament. He'd be the envy of everyone back home, dating a Japanese woman when others could only dream. Troy grinned widely and rubbed his eye when his contact shifted. He quickly put eye drops in, not wanting anything to go wrong when his dates arrived. 

"Your tournament sure did bring in some strange people," Mokuba said with a wrinkled nose as he watched the American at the other table. He was grinning like a fool and looked very much like the tourist.   
Seto only nodded before he folded his menu. "Made up your mind yet?" he asked.   
"Almost, can't quite decide on chicken or shrimp..."   
"Get both," Seto shrugged. "You can take home what you don't eat." The CEO closed his mouth before he could say anything else, a familiar and albeit, annoying voice called out to someone over the droning of the other diners. He scowled lightly and hoped he wouldn't have to deal with Mai two times today. She had the audacity to challenge him earlier even after she had seen the duel where he won his final locator card. Not that he even needed to take part in the pre-duels, he just wanted to put his skills to good use.   
Mokuba too didn't seem thrilled to hear Mai, he even ducked behind his menu when she and her younger sister sat down with the American. "Hey..." Mokuba said after a long period of just listening to the chat from Mai's table. "Isn't that Mai's sister, Cloey?" He didn't know why, but Seto had seemed quite taken with the girl. He talked about her, not much but then again for Seto to talk about anyone even a small amount they had to of made some impact on him.   
Seto casually looked over his shoulder then let his head move back to it's previous position. "Yes, it is. And your point?" he asked in his usual blunt manner.   
His younger brother just shrugged. "Thought you'd be happy to see Mai's looking after her. Since you said she's had some not too pleasant run-ins with Bakura and that purple gargoyle thing."   
"Demon," Seto corrected him. "She's a demon. And I don't worry about her in the least. Thanks to Malik's `gift' I can handle her easily."   
Mokuba's eyes went wide and he gasped. "So you figured out how to use that gold stick thing?"   
"The Rod is handy, yes," Seto replied.   
"Anyway," Mokuba said to change the topic, "I think I want the chicken after all. Had shrimp for lunch." 

Cloey had zoned out again, she was already bored to death, their orders had been placed and she sipped on her glass of water while Troy boasted to Mai about his dueling skills yet again. At that time Cloey's gaze began to wander, she caught Mokuba's wave to her and waved back absently. She didn't know why he waved, she'd never met him but certainly did know of him. And apparently he knew of her.   
"Excuse me," she said while abandoning her seat.   
Mai snagged her wrist and whispered fiercely to her. "Don't you dare leave me here alone!"   
"I'll be back," Cloey mutter before she freed her hand. "Besides, you got yourself into this."   
Mai let her go and huffed as she turned back to Troy, he was still yapping away as he ate. "This guy doesn't miss a heartbeat," she said to herself. 

"I really wish you hadn't of done that," Seto sighed once Mokuba told him Cloey was coming.   
"You really need to lighten up, and you haven't said a bad thing about her yet so I figured why not," he replied with a serious expression.   
"Kaiba Seto," the voice said with obvious amusement. "Can't I go anywhere without running into you? I turn around and there you are."   
"Cloey," he nodded when she came into his view.   
The blonde frowned as she stood next to the table. Well, she'd come over here to get away from the boring American but had nothing to spark a conversation with.   
"So..." Mokuba said after a period of silence. "How's Mai doing in the tournament?" 

"I do not like him." Seraph said once she and Bakura were back home.   
"I know, it's obvious. He doesn't like you either. You're even," the snowy haired figure said as he hung his jacket up on the coat rack.   
"Really now, why did you decide to take up his offer? You were so uninterested that one day."   
"Because I have failed time and time again alone, and I won't put you in harms way again."   
"Osiris could not have killed me, you know that."   
"I know, but Seto's power is growing. He may succeed in locking you away when the Pharaoh had failed."   
"He cannot do so, he is not that strong," she insisted. "Let me be honest with you..." she began.   
"Go ahead, speak freely."   
"I cannot help but think you feel I have failed too many times and want to put someone else in my place for this task."   
"No," Bakura said with tightly closed eyes. "It's not like that."   
"Then why do I feel as if I am being pushed aside?"   
"Because I don't want you getting hurt! You are too valuable to me, too precious. You went through so much to get me back and now it's my turn to work."   
"You know me, love. I am strong enough to withstand whatever he can throw at me. I have not lived for five thousand years to be done in now. You know you can trust me, you do not trust that redhead and he knows it. Why continue on with this then?"   
"I'm running out of ideas," Bakura said as he sat down heavily on the couch. "I'm close to giving up..."   
"You cannot!" the demoness gasped as she sat next to him. "He has taken what rightfully belonged to you, he sealed you like he had the Pharaoh! I do not know what made him free you but he did. Now we can both get the Ring back, get all the items so that you may set the darkness free."   
"That is why I have decided to work with Seijuu. A last ditch effort, maybe he has something that can rekindle my desire for the items."   
"I cannot believe what I am hearing. And from you!"   
"That Ring was what made me confident. That Ring is what gave me the ability to protect myself and further my endeavors. Without it I'm nothing more than a restless spirit. With it gone so is a part of me. But the stronger he grows, the more I loose hope of ever getting that part back."   
"Get some sleep," the demoness said softly as she pulled him to his feet. "This is not the Bakura I know. You will feel better in the morning."   
"Perhaps," he said.

* * *

* * *

I... really need to talk to the others about their characters. Durr. This was so hard. Oh well, hopefully I can do better on the next part once I get them in to point out what I did wrong with their characters ;D

Thus since I'm not happy with how the characters were handled, I'm not happy with this part. I'll try and get something exciting happening soon, promise XD;; 


	2. Learning More

Ok, more original characters hinted at and one introduced. At this rate, the fic will be huge with a million characters in it. I still don't have an idea where this is going and I'm just flying by the seat of my pants. I've been told I handled the OCs well in the last chapter by their creators, let's see if I can keep doing so now. 

* * *

* * *

"No, I already ordered. This isn't my table, that one is," Cloey pointed when the waiter tried to take her order. "I'm just making small talk. Now shoo, go get them their food."   
The waiter gave her a slightly dirty look before he shuffled into the back to place the Kaibas' order.   
"So anyway," Cloey picked up where she had left off. "That guy with Mai is just some loser. Good thing I didn't want any of the bread they gave us, looks like he ate it all," she snorted.   
"This is fascinating and all, but did you come here to complain?" Seto asked. Mokuba kicked him under the table, apparently the way he had phrased that was rude, the CEO hadn't meant it to sound that way. "I mean, if you've already ordered don't you want to be there when it arrives? You did say you were hungry."   
"Yeah, I am. And I don't trust Mai to not, you know, poison it before I get there."   
Mokuba gave her an odd look, in all honesty sibling rivalry was an unknown to him. He and Seto had never made such threats or done anything like that to one another.   
"I'm kidding, kid," Cloey laughed. "At least I hope I am, never know with Mai."   
"It was nice to see you again, Cloey," Seto said after another soft kick from Mokuba. "And I'm glad to see you haven't had any trouble."   
"Well, none from the freak show. But plenty from that Troy guy and I haven't even talked to him yet."   
"Feel free to come sit with us again if you can't stand him," Mokuba added just before she walked off.   
"I'll keep that in mind!" Cloey winked back.   
"You should spend more time with her. She's nice," Mokuba grinned. Seto only shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He didn't have time for this, but he did admit, at least to himself, that he had some form of like going for this girl. 

"And this is Cloey! She's such a rude thing, walking off before I could introduce you two," Mai cut Troy off as her sister sat back down. "Now since she's back, I need to be excused myself," the blonde said through a forced smile before she hurried towards the ladies room. "Cloey, you are so dead once we get out of here," Mai muttered to herself. She didn't really have to use the restroom, she just couldn't stand Troy anymore. Mai fixed her hair in the mirror and made sure her makeup was just right about a million times over before she strolled out of the restroom rather slowly. She caught sight of Cloey's glare between her sister's quick feeding movements. Apparently she was going to race out on Mai once she was done. 

"So my sister thinks the game is totally stupid, but she wants to be like you, Mai," Troy said as she sat back down.   
"Oh, really?" Mai asked with interest. If someone wanted to be like her, she was going to give all the tips she could. Anything to be able to talk about herself.   
Cloey continued to eat quickly, she wanted to be gone before Troy tried to make her stay any longer than she wanted. He had mentioned something about going out after they ate, but Cloey insisted she had other plans. And she did, ones made up as the American talked. She hoped she could convince Seto to drive her home, if not well Mokuba seemed reasonable. He could make Seto fold for her.   
"Cloey!" Mai hissed before thumping her sister upside the head. "He asked you a question!" Cloey couldn't tell if her sister was aggravated because she wasn't listening or because the conversation had turned from her. Something told Cloey it was the latter reason.   
"Huh?" Cloey asked with her mouthful.   
"I was wondering if, well. If since you're busy tonight if some other night you'd like to go out and do something? In a week I go back to America, so it's not like we can reschedule," he said in hopes she'd agree.   
"Um, really. That's nice and all... but I'm not interested." Cloey said bluntly.   
"Oh yes she is, she's just shy," Mai said with a nudge.   
"No, I am not," Cloey grumbled.   
"She's free Thursday," Mai said with a sickeningly sweet smile.   
"Mai!" Cloey huffed.   
"Great!" Troy said. "Thursday it is, I can plan what we'll do. Where should I meet you?"   
"At the station, I'll have her there and waiting," Mai grinned, a wink given to Cloey.   
"You. Are. Dead," Cloey managed to say through gritted teeth, Troy either didn't hear or didn't care.   
Cloey continued to rant and rave about what Mai had gotten her into, amazingly Seto was listening to every word as his driver took her home.   
"So now I'm stuck. Unless I can get sick, and I mean be sick for real. Mai will know otherwise. Or I can just go hide out at Naki's till this all blows over. But she'll expect me to be there and go looking. BAH!" the blonde snorted as her arms were crossed over her chest. "It's not fair. Mai said this was happening because he lost a bet, it looks like he had this planned all along. She is so getting Nair in place of shampoo..."   
Seto chose his words carefully, Mokuba seemed to really like this girl so what he was thinking didn't seem too far fetched. He just hoped she felt she knew him enough to not flip out when he suggested it. "I suppose you could come stay with Mokuba and I until he's gone. If you make up your mind tonight, we can wait for you to pack. But don't feel the need to rush!" he said hurriedly when her eyes widened. "I know you and I don't know either other that well and Mokuba has been urging me to meet new people," he just dropped it there. Seto was feeling way too awkward suddenly, he hadn't been behaving like himself and he knew it. "But the offer is sincere," he said after a while. "No pressure, no strings attached."   
"Tell you what. I just may take you up on it. But not right now, closer to Thursday. Ok?" Cloey said.   
"That's fine," the brunette nodded. "Do you want a number to contact my by or do you think with our luck we'll just meet?" he asked with a small, genuine smile.   
"I think we'll just meet," she nodded. "I seem to have that luck anyway." 

Naki whistled a tune as she strode back to her apartment, at first when she awoke in the park she was scared out of her mind. She didn't remember walking out there or falling asleep on a bench, but she had been doing it a lot recently. In a way she was used to it, but another part of her nagged her with a million and one worries of something serious. But she felt fine otherwise, so she never gave into her fears or went to a doctor. Even if she had, they would have found nothing. Naki was oblivious to Seijuu, and if her dark had anything to do with it she would stay that way. The girl stepped through the door and closed it quietly, she didn't know why she did, it was just habit. The redhead didn't even bother to turn a light on, she knew her way around easily. Naki stopped in the kitchen for a drink before she shuffled back to her bedroom, despite having woken up in the park she was still tired. 

Bakura had refused to rest and instead was walking the streets in the middle of the night. He didn't worry about anyone trying to mug him, he could fend them off. Seraph was with him anyway, she'd become rather bold about being in public. Yet not many even turned their heads to watch her pass, since they had already seen so many holograms she was nothing special. To them maybe, Bakura thought. But to him she was everything. She was all he had left now. The thief looked over to her, sometimes he wished those solid yellow eyes of hers had a pupil. He could never tell where she was looking, to him and others it looked as if she was looking everywhere and nowhere at once.   
"Yes?" she asked. That had answered his question, she was indeed looking at him. He thought so, her eyes had glimmered for a moment and the shine on them seemed to move. That was his only clue she was shifting her gaze.   
"Nothing," he said with the shake of his head.   
"I am having a hard time believing that it is you I am speaking to and not your lighter half. What has gotten into you, Bakura?"   
The spirit thought hard on that, indeed what had gotten into him? Without trying much harder the answer rushed into his mind, he couldn't contain the deluge of memories. 

He was young, maybe three. His village was in chaos, the Pharaoh's men had rode in and were killing everyone. His mother, his father and friends all fell by the blades and clubs of the intruders. But not Bakura, he managed to find sanctuary and hid from the attacking men. Before he knew it all the screams and cries of the wounded stopped, they were dead. The other sounds didn't stop, the horses and camels the guards had rode in on still milled about in the center of the village, the men on them hauled the corpses off. Bakura followed, wanting to know why his home had been attacked and what they were going to do with the bodies. He saw them put into melting pots, mixed with magic and chemicals to form an enchanted metal. His memory faded about then, the boy had ran off. That had been the day his hatred for the Pharaoh was born, and as he grew so did that feeling until it had consumed him. 

Seraph remained quiet, this was a memory he had never shared with her before. It was far too painful for him to, and now she understood. The demoness careful cradled the figure curled up against her. She had caught him before his knees gave out and lowered him to the grass where they now where. He didn't sob, the ancient tomb raider instead stared blankly out into the grass, his eyes didn't even register her tail as it thumped dully in the center of his vision. Before the memory had flooded him, she was seriously considering hitting him. It had helped in the past, but after seeing this she knew it would be useless now. Slowly she heft him up and held him close to her. He clung to her tightly and nuzzled under her chin, his actions were so childlike that Seraph became worried and feared he had snapped.   
"Bakura?" she asked. No reply was given. "Please answer, you have me worried," she prompted. The figure stirred and pulled away from her slightly.   
"Seraph? What happened," Ryou muttered.   
The demoness shook her head as she began to walk, still carrying the figure even after Ryou had gained control. "He zoned out on me, a painful memory from the past. One he had not shared with me prior to now."   
"Can, can I walk on my own?" Ryou asked softly. "Not that I don't appreciate the chance to let someone else move me around, but I feel rather awkward when there's nothing wrong..."   
Silently she set him down, her wings were ruffled and she moved her staff from where she had clipped it to her hip. Ryou had grown far more comfortable with her, the long weeks in which Bakura was gone gave him plenty of time to speak to the moping demoness. The teen rubbed the back of his neck before he chanced taking her arm and looping it with his. She seemed to enjoy the contact and he was relived. He knew she and his other half had a strong mental link, so what was now swimming through Bakura's mind was seeping into her own. If she wasn't able to snap Bakura out of the shock he had fallen into, no one would. Ryou sighed softly as he led her back home, he'd figure out how to get her over this new information before letting her take care of Bakura. 

Cloey left her shoes at the door before she shuffled into the apartment she and Mai shared. She vowed to one day get away from her annoying sister, this date she set her up on was the last straw. Cloey really should have lied about already having a steady relationship but the thought hadn't occurred to her until now. Cloey grunted as she flopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before she made a move for the phone. Her fingers danced over the keypad as she put Naki's number in. The blonde sat back down on her mattress and cleaned under her fingernails absently as the phone rang.   
"Hello?" came the groggy reply after the sixth ring.   
"Oh Naki, did I wake you? Sorry," Cloey said sheepishly. "But hey, it's only eight pm, what are you doing in bed so soon. Don't you have a life?" the blonde teased.   
"Ah, but you stood me up," Naki replied. Even over the phone Cloey could tell the other girl was smiling.   
"Tsk, you make it sound like a date. And I could never date you! Not my type," Cloey joked.   
"Is there a reason you called?" Naki yawned.   
"To blow off a bit of steam. Know how I said Mai wanted to drag me out?"   
"Ya-huh."   
"Well it was to dinner, with a guy. This annoying American. She then set us up on a date for this Thursday! Gag!" Cloey said in an almost valley girl tone.   
"And you couldn't get out of it? I'm surprised at you, miss Kujaku," Naki said in a mock scold.   
"I tried, I think Thursday morning I'm just gonna jet and lay low somewhere."   
"You're welcome to come here."   
"Thanks but no thanks, girlie. Mai would expect me too. Besides, I have other plans," the blonde shrugged.   
"Oh, where?" her friend questioned.   
"That I can't tell you!" Cloey giggled. "I don't want Mai to annoy the answer out of you, you'll really know nothing this time. Sorry, but it saves us from her boasting about always getting the information she wants."   
"I suppose," Naki replied softly. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but if you have nothing else to mention I'd like to go back to bed. I'm really worn out for some reason."   
"You aren't getting sick, are you?" Cloey's tone changed to a softer and more serious one at that.   
"Nah, I don't think I'm eating right. Energy is just down, that's all."   
"Ok... maybe I should have seen if Mai would of allowed you to come with us. We did eat good, I'll admit that much."   
"Thanks, but I don't think I could have stood your American `boyfriend' any more than you could," the redhead giggled.   
"Why you!" Cloey huffed. "Yeah, go back to bed and sleep off this sudden mean streak you've grown!"   
Naki only laughed in return. "Night, Cloe. Talk to you tomorrow."   
"Yeah, you take care yourself. Rest well, hope you feel better." With that the blonde hung up. She shrugged and went to get herself ready for bed. Not that she was going to sleep, she just wanted to be ready so once she got bored of lounging around watching TV she could slide under the covers. 

The mug in his hands had long since gone cold, Seto didn't care though and raised it to his lips regardless. The tea was still fairly good, even if it was room temperature now. He scanned the papers before him once again, the usual bits. Company profiles, sales, marketing and partnership proposals. He thumbed through them in a bored manner and stacked ones that had higher value in the center of his desk before putting the others in a tray near the upper right corner. The CEO flipped up his laptop again to browse through the charts and graphs that dealt with various things, some from his company and some from the tournament. He sighed and closed it, nothing new and he'd taken care of what needed to be handled earlier. Now he was bored, with so many things to do always it was rare for him to have free time. When he did have it, Seto never knew what to do with it. He abandoned the half empty mug as he rose from his desk and strode to the window. The city was lit up, cars raced by on the streets so far below him and the lights atop high-rise buildings blinked methodically to remind aircraft they were there. He tapped a finger slowly on the glass as his vision stared right past the buildings. His other hand toyed with the cord that held his first item, the Card. Other cords and chains let the Puzzle and Ring dangle from his neck as well. Perhaps everything was getting a bit bulky, but he didn't care. It was his status symbol and he couldn't leave them anywhere, lest they be found and taken. The Rod too was in his possession, but not around his neck. Instead he had it tucked neatly under his belt, far enough in the back so it wouldn't obstruct his arm movement and close enough to the side so he could still sit comfortably. Seto smirked and grunted as he crossed his arms. There were only four more to go. He was quite close to his goal, quite close to what his other half had yearned for. He didn't know why he himself wanted the items, but if making an effort to get them allowed him to stay in control and not his other; then he was all for it. Besides, his second part had little to no regard for his company. If Seto allowed the priest to rule his actions then Kaiba Corp would fall, and he could not allow that to happen. The CEO stretched and pulled the blinds on the window shut. There was no reason for him to stay in his office, Mokuba was probably already asleep by now and he figured he should follow his brother's lead. Seto snagged his long jacket before he shouldered it and strode out of the room. 

This was a feeling she couldn't get enough of; the wind racing through her hair and over every bit of her exposed flesh. Flying gave her such freedom, it didn't matter if the air was hot and dry or ice cold like it now was. It was still wonderful. The demoness circled the building she decided to land on, she had been going too fast and couldn't set down quietly at her current speed. Once satisfied she was at a reasonable speed, the purple figure swooped down and wheeled up so her feet could connect with the solid surface of the roof. She crouched with the impact, allowing the action to help absorb the shock. She had come up here to think, Bakura had literally crashed and was fast asleep, Ryou was in control and catching up on what he needed to do. Thus she was left alone, so she came out here to sit and think. 

The wind was frigid, she was mentally kicking herself for not taking the time to figure out a way to make a coat to fit her wings. In the mean time, said wings would have to do for now. She wrapped them around her and sat next to a vent like object, it worked as a wind breaker for her and cut off most the chill. It was quiet enough, the elevation was so high that the sounds on the street were minimal; she heard the wind more than anything else. The night was clear, no clouds at all. From here she could actually somewhat see the stars, still the light from below hurt that vision. The demoness sighed and leaned back on her supporting object.   
"I hope that memory is what he needs to revive his passion for the Items. It should be, felt like a reminder to me," she murmured to herself. If it didn't re-ignite his thirst, then she didn't know what else would. A flutter of wings interrupted her train of thought. It wasn't a bird, she knew damn well.   
"Hope I'm not intruding," the masculine voice said once the owner had landed.   
"I am alone, nothing to intrude on," she hissed back.   
"Thank god. I've had enough of that for one night and didn't feel like going to another building." 

Seraph got up and scowled deeply at the other figure on the roof. He too was a monster, a giant bat to be exact. He gave her a toothy grin and opened an arm like wing.   
"Cold?" he asked while motioning her towards him.   
"I am fine," she snapped.   
"Suit yourself," he shrugged. The cold didn't bother him too much, he had fur to help keep the wind at bay. But the demoness had no hair or fur at all besides that on her head. "Why are you up here, get bored with your lover?" he chided.   
"No, he is asleep and Ryou in control of the body. I came here to think." She paused for a moment then raised her voice at him, "I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you, Tyldak! Why are you here?"   
"Jounouchi has company," Tyl said with a face.   
"Never has that bothered you before. You and your master's friends seem to get along."   
"Friend?" Tyl said in a tone Seraph hadn't heard from him before.   
"He has a lady in his life now?" she laughed, having taken it that the bat had seen something he didn't want to see.   
"No lady," Tyl growled. "Jou's experimenting... some guy named Yugo."   
"Yuugi?" Seraph scoffed.   
"Yu-GO!" Tyl corrected. "Thank heavens it's not that runt. If he fell for a friend I'd be screwed!" the other monster exclaimed. "And so help me Ra... if you so much as hint at he and I, I will toss you off this roof."   
"I was not aware this was something that bothered you so," the demoness grinned.   
"Well it does. You think you know a guy. I don't know what to think of him now!" Tyldak muttered.   
"He is still the same person as always. I do not see how it matters," Seraph shrugged.   
"Oh do you like women too?" Tyl said with a hopeful glance. The demoness responded with a swift kick to the groin.   
"No, I do not. But I have nothing against others who prefer the same gender." She stopped there, figured he wasn't listening anyway after she had decked him.   
"That really hurt," he said in the classically higher voice.   
"That was the point," she smirked. "Tell me, how is Yuugi and the others?" She was genuinely curious, nothing had been heard from them since Kaiba's stunt.   
Tyldak became serious as he replied, a sigh was uttered before he ran his wing's thumb digit through his hair. "Yuugi's a mess. He really misses his other half. Anzu, well it's no secrete now. She was madly in love with that old cocker of a Pharaoh. Jounouchi's coping... well he's got Yugo. Guess that's how he's coping. Honda's just... Honda. I hear Mai got over it real fast, sometimes I wonder if she's on drugs to be able to do a one-eighty like that."   
"I have seen her, I am amazed as well."   
"Dice boy is... twirling his hair like always and that whiny sister of Jou's is getting on my damned nerves. She keeps asking me if I'm ok. Hey, I wasn't attached to the Pharaoh and don't give a rat's ass about him. He didn't like me anyway."   
"He seems to have this thing against free monsters," Seraph snorted.   
"I can tell you one thing. I am torn on this issue," Tyldak murmured with his head lowered. "Seto's other half was my old master. And I kind of feel obligated to return to him. But I vowed my services to Jounouchi when you and your bastard of a master started causing trouble. My contract with the Priest is over because he was technically dead and let me go."   
"Stay where you are, the Priest has all three gods on his side. I think he is covered."   
"Yeah, I heard Osiris wiped the floor with you. What's it like being bitch slapped by a god?"   
Seraph hissed and simply knocked him off the roof. He had made the mistake of standing near the ledge.   
The bat fluttered back up and laughed at her. "Well that wasn't bad at all!" he called over the wind. "But I can take a hint. I'm outta here," he muttered before flying off.   
"As am I," Seraph said to herself. "I think I have had enough time to myself." She had a sudden thought on how Seto had one other monster under his control, the one bound to the Rod. Lilith must be in a rage by now, she was very fond of Malik even if he didn't return her feelings. Seraph had to smile, maybe Seto would be catching hell from the water witch soon. 


	3. Another Unhappy Camper

The foul mood he was in didn't seem to want to leave. Day in and day out was more of the same, harsh words and empty threats. Then again just how much damage could Malik do? He really did get his ass handed to him the day Seto took the Rod from him. And now here he was, bedridden with broken ribs and an arm.   
"I swear to Ra, I will embed that dagger deep in his arrogant head for this!" Malik seethed. He didn't even have the energy to get out of bed at the moment, so instead he sat in the middle of it with the sheets in disarray around him. The Egyptian growled and lowered himself back into a laying position carefully. He kicked the wadded sheets out from under him and glared back at the ceiling. Kaiba had this planned all along, he just knew it! Setting up the tournament so he could steal the god cards and Rod from him. And here Malik had just come to destroy the Pharaoh. Now he was involved in a much more twisted plot with more players than he would of thought possible. It was all Isis' fault, he was sure of it. His sister had gone and tried to `save' him yet again. He got some satisfaction from the fact it didn't quite turn out how she had wanted, Kaiba turned on her in the end. Or so Malik assumed, he didn't really know what had made Kaiba vie for the power the items held but just assumed his sister had planted something in his head that Kaiba twisted out of proportion. 

Malik could have kicked himself, because in the beginning of this all he actually had sided with Seto.   
"Fat lot of good it did me," he snarled. The bleach blonde grunted before he called for a servant. Everyone had been avoiding him as of late, he had a habit of making them share his pain. Those that didn't wind up with broken ribs or arms at least had nasty bruises. Eventually they got smart and started making his more unique servants aid him. Malik didn't just collect rare cards, he had his eye on the small number of monsters that had actually escaped the Pharaoh's magic so long ago. Up until recently he had three of them, but since his first, Lilith, was bound to the Rod he lost her when it was taken from him. He was left only with the Feline of the Magicians who somewhere along the line earned the name Rae and... the other one whose name escaped him at the moment. He wasn't fond of that one, that's why he went to great lengths to forget what it even was. Rae was the one to walk in now, she was not happy in the least. The feline walked like a human, even spoke as well. She was an anthro by definition and able to do anything a human could as well as extra. 

The spellcaster suppressed a look of disgust before she bowed slightly. "How may I serve you, master Malik?" she said in a forced, even tone. The Halloweenish witch hat she wore tilted about then and Rae took it off, letting a mane of brown hair fall to her shoulders. Her bangs were tipped in a brilliant blue which looked out of place compared to her overall brown and white colors, but yet complimented her nicely at the same time. Her whole outfit had that sort of childish Halloween costume feel to it, a direct conflict to the level of power she held.   
"You can start by fixing the mess this room is in," he snapped. When he had trouble sitting back up, he glared hard at the feline until she helped him. "Then once that is taken care of you can find Rishid for me. See if he has completed his task of getting what we need for the finals. I flat out refuse to sit by and do nothing, I will come back on Kaiba when he least expects it!"   
Rae tuned him out after he finished giving orders, she couldn't wait until someone shut him up. At least Lilith had been taken, the other monster was a jealous mess and always thought Rae was trying to come onto Malik. She couldn't be more wrong, Rae hated him with ever fiber of her being and yearned to be free once again.   
"Are you even listening?" Malik growled at the magician.   
"Yes sir," Rae replied with a slight bow.   
"Then why are you still standing there. Get to work!" he boomed before shouldering his hooded robe. "I swear, all of you are incompetent. At least Lilith pulled her weight, even if it was in hopes I'd take her in my bed."   
Again Rae made a face, she didn't care if he saw her or not this time. It was no secrete that she and Lilith didn't get along. Come to think of it, Lilith didn't seem to get along with other women at all. She thought they all were out to steal her master from her. Malik left the room and Rae let out an audible sigh. "Freak," she growled out once he was out of earshot. The feline wasted no time, she began to straighten his room like he had asked. If she spent enough time making everything perfect, the other servants would have to tend to Malik. They knew that once one was involved in a task they weren't to be pulled from it unless Malik had asked for them. And someone had better be ready to pick up the slack or he would take it out on all of them. Rae rolled her eyes, what was his problem anyway? "Hi, my name is Malik! I lived under a rock and now I'm mad!" she said in a mocking tone. "Ra, I want to get out of here so bad," she told herself. It was hell, she didn't want to be a trophy. Well, she may have been one but he didn't treat her as such. She wondered now if imprisonment in the other realm was really that bad. At least she could have escaped the torment now. She promised herself that she wouldn't let any of the other free monsters share her problem. There were only two others she knew of, so it would be easier. Rae shook her head, she needn't be thinking of such things yet. He had lost interest in claiming other free monsters for the time being, he just wanted revenge on Seto and the spirit of the Pharaoh. Her eyes drifted to the clock, it was some time after nine pm. With luck she would be allowed to rest soon. But not before she went out and found Rishid to check on his progress. Her shoulders slumped and she paused in her work for a moment. It was just one thing after another. If she finished this quickly she may be able to escape further task assignments. After all, Malik did lose his means of contacting anyone from anywhere at any time. And for that Rae was grateful. 

Mai stifled a yawn as she stumbled down the hall and into the kitchen. She could tell it was going to be a long morning, being groggy was always a sure sign of that. Cloey was still asleep she assumed, the apartment was quiet anyway. The blonde set about making herself something to drink, coffee made her turn her nose up so they didn't even have a pot for it. She shrugged and settled for orange juice, it was in front of everything else anyway. She poured herself a glass and slid a chair out before taking a seat. Her brow furrowed and her eyes settled on the salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table. After a while she looked right past them as her mind wandered. __

Things sure have changed recently, she thought to herself. _Who would have guessed that Kaiba Seto would turn out to be such an oddball. At first... I didn't want to believe that the tacky golden trinkets so many people had were anything special. I've seen too much to not believe now. Real monsters, real magic. And Cloey and I are so close to the heart of this. Yuugi, Ryou, that weirdo Malik and the other mysterious woman. And now Seto, all touched by this thing more than anyone else. Cloey, she's had contact with Seto. I need to keep her away from him, we may have our differences but she's still my sister. Maybe... _Main sighed. _Maybe I need to go back and see how Yuugi's doing. After all he and the others have done for me it feels wrong to just try and ignore them now._

"What, no breakfast?" Cloey asked suddenly.   
Mai jumped as if she had been shot and knocked her half full cup of orange juice over. "Cloey!" she sputtered while getting something to clean her mess.   
"Yes! Me!" her sister replied with a raised brow. "If you're that tired, just go back to bed," she mumbled after a yawn. "You were like, zoned out or something when I came in."   
"Just thinking," she shrugged while moping up the juice.   
"About last night? Please, I think we said all that needed to be said once you came home," Cloey said sourly.   
"Not that," Mai shook her head. She rubbed her cheek with the back of her right hand and sighed. "About everything else. Yuugi, Seto... this underground secrete mission deal the tournament is a cover-up for. That."   
"Oh yeah. That. At least you haven't had a run in with that freaky bird woman and batwing head."   
"Who?" Mai questioned, utterly confused.   
"Um, the person possessing Ryou and his purple pet thing. If Seto hadn't of been there, I don't know what I would have done." Actually, it was because of Seto the other two were even around that day. Cloey had just gotten mixed up in the whole thing and now thought Seto was the greatest person in the world for saving her hide, even if she mouthed off at the time about being able to handle herself.   
"Cloey, how come you never told me about this? I don't want you going off alone, it's too dangerous!" Mai insisted.   
"I. Am. Fine," Cloey stated firmly. "I don't see the big deal, everyone's just flipping out over glorified holograms and hideous golden thingies!"   
"Are you really that dense?" Mai asked in disbelief.   
"No, I'm not. As far as I can tell just the weird people are involved. Split personalities, some messed up woman in a winged costume and a desire for said gaudy gold things plus three measly little cards. They're all nuts but whatever, you know. So long as they aren't mugging people or holding someone hostage let them play their game," she shrugged.   
Mai barked out a laugh and ran her hand through her hair. "What I would give to be as naive as you again," she sighed.   
"Naive, please," Cloey snorted. "I'm the one with reason. And once you get past the weird game being played, Seto's not that bad of a guy," she shrugged.   
"I don't want you near him, Cloey. I mean it."   
"You're my sister, not my mother. I can make my own damned decisions," the younger of the duo growled out.   
"Yes, you can. But I'm telling you that you're missing the big picture! This isn't a game anymore, it's serious and I'm worried about you!"   
"Like you're worried about your friends? Judging by how you seem to have cut ties with them one would think you've turned your back."   
"Enough of this," Mai blurted out. She sighed and put her hands over her face before sliding them down. "Fine, do as you will. Just know I don't like you spending time with Seto, I know more than you realize about the situation but I don't know it all. So excuse me for being cautious," Mai said. She walked quickly past Cloey and back into her room where she slammed the door.   
"Yeah, good morning to you too," Cloey muttered under her breath. 

Jounouchi slid into the seat across from Tyldak, he gave a short glare to his monster but said nothing else.   
Tyldak rolled his eyes and rest part of one wing on the table while the other rubbed between his eyes with the thumb joint. "Ok, I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?" the bat said at length.   
"Sorry about what?" Jou prompted.   
"For being so rude to Yugo the other day," he replied quietly.   
"What was that?"   
"I said I'm sorry I was snappy at you and Yugo," Tyldak spoke up.   
"Thank you. Now was that so hard to do?" the blonde asked.   
"Yes actually. You won't believe who put me up to it."   
"Who?" Jou asked.   
"Seraph Reaver. She gave me a kick in the nether regions to emphasis her point. Ok so the kick was for something else, but she was right."   
"Her, right about something? Oh this is a first. So what did Bakura's little whore have to say?"   
"You speak so harshly of her," Tyldak blinked. "She said you were still you and it didn't matter your orientation."   
"I am still me. For once she did have something good an' useful to say. I suppose now everyone's full of surprises," he scowled. Jou was infuriated with Kaiba, Yuugi would hardly speak to anyone now and it was all his fault. How many sides where there? Malik had been exposed before he could even cause harm to others, there was the demented spirit of the Ring and now Kaiba. All seemed to be after their own goals, none were working together from what he could tell. 

"Yugo's still here by the way..." Jou said to break the silence that had set in.   
"I know," Tyldak said as he tapped the side of his nose. "That and my ears are much better than a human's. You two ever vanish in the apartment again and I'm going to pull a disappearing act myself."   
"Yeah, you do that," Jou snorted.   
"Look, I don't like it but I'm not going to stop it, ok? Just like I can't change your mind you can't change mine. We're even, ok?"   
"You seriously need to get laid, man."   
Tyl's muzzle scrunched up in a look of disgust.   
"By a woman, damn Tyl. You think I only see the world one way now? You're hopeless," he sighed.   
"Yes well, the one I have my eye on is taken and there's no hopes of getting her so I'm not interested," the bat replied while folding his wings before him.   
"So help me, if you mean that purple, horned freak of Bakura's... she's the only one I know you associate with."   
"Needn't dignify that with a response," he said flatly.   
"I don't really care either way," Jou shrugged. "And I'm going to drop this now, before Yugo wakes up to yelling. I'm fixing breakfast for he and I, want anything?"   
"No, I think I'll go snag something from the park. News said they had a rodent problem, I'll go help them with it. Fresh meat is always best."   
"Just don't eat someone's pet this time. If it has a collar, tags or not, it belongs to someone."   
"I'll keep that in mind," Tyl snorted before he rose to his feet. 

"You're late, we were supposed to meet thirty minuets ago," Naki said with the wave of her finger once Cloey arrived.   
"Mai was being a drag, sorry," she shrugged. The blonde checked her looks once more in her compact before she closed it and slipped it back into the small purse she carried. "So, where to first? A store or just chill for a bit?"   
"I'm up for a walk downtown, see what catches our eye," the red head replied.   
"Fine with me. Bus's free today anyway, some ploy to make more people take it and other public transit rather than driving."   
"With neither of us driving anyway, it's not like we have a choice," Naki laughed.   
"Yeah I know, right? Mai wouldn't trust me with her car anyway." 

The sun was still fairly low in the sky yet already the streets were alive with duels. Those trying to get to work were once again forced to take alternate routes or be blocked by throngs of by-standers gawking at the holographic battles. The tournament was slated to have ended by now, but Seto's little side venture had made him allow more time for duelists to gather what they needed. In the extended time, some became bored and even though they qualified for the finals they returned to dueling others. No one could pass up the chance to better their decks apparently. That would be their down fall, late entrants had snuck in and some that had been disqualified before found a way to worm back in. Seto didn't care really, he had most of what he wanted already. Though it did irk him a small amount that things could get so out of hand, he had taken the time to track down all who had been previously eliminated and claim all their locator cards. Any that were taken from legal entrants were returned, those who were eliminated in a duel with a previously eliminated person were reinstated. Seto couldn't get their cards back however, he had no idea if someone was lying about the rare card they lost or not. 

The CEO still thought it funny that some figured they only needed to win about five duels to complete the map that lead to the finals. Who was to say they wouldn't end up dueling someone that held a locator they already possessed themselves? As a rule no one was to allowed to examine the other's locators before a duel. Just present them so both knew they weren't lying about how many they had. It wasn't until the duel was over could the winner see the locators and take the amount he had right fully won. Seto himself had gotten many a duplicate, but he didn't care. If these duelists were foolish enough to challenge him in the first round he was more than happy to eliminate them from further rounds. There were only so many of the final card, eight to be exact. So that was the hardest to find. In fact there was an order to it, the first was the most common and the ones to follow became rarer. Of course none were as rare as the final. Those who were lucky enough to have received the final as their entry one already had a huge advantage. It was just a test to see if they could hold onto it. And since Kaiba now held one of those eight, apparently someone couldn't keep it. Since he had decided to duel before the finals, the participants would now be even. He had originally planned for nine. He was already assured a spot then eight more would work their way in, making someone duel an extra time before they could progress was just his way of spicing things up a bit. 

Seto frowned slightly, he was certain Yuugi had qualified but wasn't sure if the other would make the finals. That was too bad, he would have loved a rematch. Yuugi would have given his all to reclaim his Puzzle, but it looked that his spirit was too easily broken. It was disappointing to say the least. Still, Kaiba did look forward to a fight from Malik and Bakura. If either thought they could surprise him they were sorely mistaken. There was also the issue of Isis, Seto was positive she was displeased with what he had done and would be back to fix her mistake. That would put all but the final three items in his reach, Seto still believed Pegasus had the Eye and was oblivious to Bakura's ownership instead. He would worry about the Eye once he had what Isis held, that Tauk would make everything so much easier. 

"Hmph," Seto said to himself. "Nothing much of interest happening at this point." He had nothing to do now that he thought of it, the command center would notify him of any illegal duels and Mokuba was most likely back with Vince by now. There may be tasks the company needed handled, but the most simple ones he entrusted to underlings. Seto didn't tell them, but each night he reviewed their work to make sure it was up to par. For the most part it was, little needed to be changed or tweaked. With a slight shrug he turned to leave, the duel he was overlooking wasn't anything special anyway. 

* * *

* * *

And there's yet another original character introduced. Rae is going to kill me, she hates Malik ;D

I still don't have a direction for this, I'm just trying to get everyone introed and settled now. I realized I seem to write in twos. Characters are either alone or with just one other for the most part. I also don't know if I want to bring Yuugi and the peanut gallery in or not. I kinda tend to not like dealing with them, I'm so bad.

I fear for the moment I try to bring a big group together. Gah, everyone needs more development first though.

See that last little bit there with Seto? I thought it was amazing as hell how in the series everyone magically didn't get any duplicates on locator cards. I mean come on, what are the chances that on each duel they were in they would get a new card each time? You know as well as I do that Seto went into this with only a set number of one card, that way only eight people could make it. So whatever, I'm still baffled on the luck everyone had. 


	4. Old Habits

It was nothing more than a routine exercise. Every now and then he'd come out here for it, an old abandoned warehouse was perfect for it. Besides the smell at least, why oh why did everyone in Domino like to dump fish remains near it? Just because it was abandoned was no reason to turn it into a dump. There were plans to renovate it and turn it back into a functional building. But he didn't really care and found himself wondering why the hell he was thinking about it in the first place. He was bored, actually. That had to be the reason. Seraph was there somewhere, that was part of the exercise; he was being hunted. One day they would do this in a public place, for kicks. But today wasn't that day. Since he was feeling better he had decided to do something to make up for the mood he had been in previously. This was a way to slide back into his normal groove. 

Bakura's head shot up at the clatter behind him. He whirled around and found nothing, dust motes drifted lazily through the shafts of sun light as if nothing had disturbed them. The lighting was poor, no electricity to illuminate so only what natural light filtered through the cracks and gaps allowed him to see. Albeit poorly, better than nothing. But she could see better, another perk of being something other than human. His heart was racing, despite knowing she wouldn't take his life he still found the little game exciting. One day he knew he'd outsmart her, beat her. This exercise was to hone his skills, better him in situations where calling on a monster was either too much effort or a clumsy venture. It was a hands on activity, no magics and no backup. He would use magic and backup to position someone in this situation, but wanted to finish it in a far more satisfying way. 

"I think I know your tactics this time. You want to bore me, get me to drop my guard before--" he fell over when she swooped down on him suddenly. "Ok, less talk then," he muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. She had already vanished, where too he couldn't be sure. The echo in the building didn't allow him to pin point the direction she fled in and she was already where ever it was she had meant to go. There were just enough old crates and other objects for her to hide behind without easily being found plus the upper floor. Well, it was more like a balcony actually, the flooring only went around the edges of the building and left the majority of the center open. He was pretty sure she was up there somewhere, and even if he did get up there she could still move easier and avoid him. 

Even if the drill was for fun, Seraph wore her game face. She bore no expression and was on high alert. The fish and sea air hampered her sense of smell slightly, but he made enough noise to make up for it. It didn't matter how carefully Bakura moved, the floor boards would squeak and groan regardless. They would do the same where she was too and that was why she moved from crate to crate instead. The floorboards were already stressed beyond the creaking point so they wouldn't make a sound. The crates were stable enough as well to not give her position away. Once he had reached the second floor he would be able to figure out how she moved so silently. Her feet, hands, clothing and tail had all worn dust off whatever she had perched on. If not for the fact the roof rippled in the breeze outside and caused the light it let in to bounce around randomly, Bakura's eyes would have been able to adjust easily and catch her greyed out purple outline against the darker greys and browns of the warehouse. Just for showmanship she spread her wings and did a quick glide over the open area. Bakura was able to see her well enough this time, in fact a wing had caught a shaft of sunlight and momentarily given the area under it a pink glow. 

"I have given you a clue. Come find me," she spoke at last.   
Having known better than to just stand around in the open, once he was sure he knew where she was heading Bakura had taken cover. Through the gaps in the crate he stared hard at where he believed her to be. After a few moments his patience was rewarded and a stream of light fluttered close enough to her so that he could make out her form. To anyone else, the sight may have sent a chill down the spine. The light was behind her and lit up only a enough to give away her shadowed form and let her horns sparkle for a moment. She was hunched over, legs coiled and ready to launch again, wings spread loosely along with them and hands poised to give extra lift from her awkward position. Her eyes flashed softly before blinking out. Now that did send a chill down his spine, and she knew it. She loved to do it to him any chance she got, sometimes she scared the crap out of Ryou in the middle of the night with that stunt. 

In the instant Bakura looked away to judge how far it was between his current location and the next object to hide behind, she moved. He heard only the scrape of her claws and flutter of her wings. No breeze from her flight or other sounds to alert him where she now was. With a mental scowl he went ahead and moved in hopes she was still settling herself and would miss him. He was wrong, it was as if she knew his plan before he could even start it. She knocked him over once again and pinned him against the floor boards. His breath came in short, ragged gasps, she had also knocked the wind out of him. The dust that was kicked up slowly stopped swirling as it shifted back to the lazy drifting.   
"Boo," Seraph whispered softly to him. She couldn't resist and had to slip something in very unprofessional. A quick kiss was given before she raced off, on all fours no less.   
"What is this, hide-and-go-kiss?" he laughed. She didn't answer. "Back to business I see. One day I'll hunt you, see how far we go."   
"_I look forward to it,_" she replied to him mentally.   
"_Cleaver, very clever,_" he returned the favor. So no hints this time apparently. 

Bored or not, Seto didn't have time for this. The `bonus' that had come with the Rod decided to rear her head again. The milky white creature glared hard at him with bright green eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She reminded him slightly of Seraph, but without wings, horns and more fingers and toes. Her light pink robe rippled in the breeze along with her pale blue hair. Seto made a move to step past her and she cut him off.   
"Move. Now," he insisted.   
"Only if you will march your thieving ass back to my rightful master and present the Rod to him!"   
"It's mine now, he will never lay hands on it again," Seto replied sternly.   
"You stole it!" she shrieked. "You stole me from him as well!"   
"It's not my fault you were dumb enough to become bound to it," he said defiantly. "And now you belong to me. I suggest you get used to the change in management or I'll use you for all my mind controlling experiments."   
"Dumb?" she hissed while puffing up defensively. "I could kill you without laying a hand on you. You would do well to mind your damned tongue!"   
Having made her mad, Seto decided to milk the situation for all it was worth. Sometimes toying with another was fun, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. "I'd like to see you try," he grinned darkly.   
"Now who's the dumb one? You're provoking me and I bet you don't know a thing about what I can do."   
"I can handle anything you throw at me," he smirked.   
Lilith just nodded slowly and ran a hand over her other arm. "Anything?" 

The hair on the back of Seto's neck stood on end as he felt the magic gather around the duo. So she was a spellcaster, he'd learn quickly enough what she was capable of. The CEO made a face when he realized he was sweating, but it was cool out and he had done nothing to bring on the action. He lift a hand and flicked the excess liquid off it before looking back at the monster with an amused gaze. "This is it?" he laughed.   
"No," she replied simply. The tingling around them intensified and the perspiration seemed to come faster now.   
"The hell is this?" Seto barked. He was quickly becoming drenched and he didn't relish the idea of looking like a wreck in public. His tongue worked in his mouth, come to think of it he was becoming quite thirsty and his clothing clinging like it was didn't help the feeling any. His eyes raced up to see her grinning features.   
"Figured it out yet?" she asked almost sweetly. "I can dehydrate you before you can muster the will for another summon." 

Kaiba bit back a growl as he concentrated anyway, not on a summon. She'd only speed up her efforts if he did that. Rather he needed to stop her current action and hoped he had a means currently for it. He decided to turn inwards for help, to see if his other half had an idea. Despite their opposing views at times, they did work together. He was baffled the Priest wasn't already aware of the current situation. The second mind welled up and instantly learned of the situation. Before Seto could blink the Priest had forcefully shoved him aside for this. 

Lilith's ability was suddenly blocked. She stared in wonder at the figure trembling on his knees before her. He was far too weak to cast anything to help, how had he managed to block her skill? She stormed up to him and drew her foot back for a kick before he snagged it. A hard pull was given and Lilith's balance was thrown off before she crumpled to the sidewalk. The male figure huffed a few times as he rose to his feet, the Card that hung behind the Puzzle and Ring was glowing softly when she caught sight of it.   
"Really now Lilith. After all these centuries you would turn on me? You used to be so loyal when I first held the Rod. I regain it and you treat me like this?" He shook his head, wet hair sprayed droplets of water every which way.   
With a groan Lilith looked up, the voice had changed into something hauntingly familiar. Through the wet locks of hair in his face she saw his eyes. She knew those eyes, her second master ever owned them. Lilith was back on her feet in no time, her features had gone slack and her jaw hung slightly agape. The Dark Priest was active in this time and resided in none other than his body's reincarnation. It had been his power that blocked hers. And judging by how well he now stood the damage her theft of his liquids had caused was being repaired with magic.   
"I'm disappointed in you. In times past you would never have thought to go against me. Now you stand defiant before me when I claim what rightfully belongs to me? You never belonged to Malik, the Rod was never his either. It was your will that prevented it from turning on him. Your desire to be free again, without an owner you're stuck in limbo with no one to keep you company. I should lock you away as punishment," he mused.   
"Then I would dare to turn on you!" she yelled. "You may be my master, but I desire to be with another."   
"Yet he has no desire to be with you. He has eyes for another himself."   
As the blood rushed to Lilith's face, she literally turned a bright red. "I can and will make him see me how I see him!" she roared. Her hands were balled into fists so tight that her claws had broken her skin and allowed blood to flow freely between her fingers and splatter on the cement. "With Ra as my witness I will do it!" she said forcefully while shaking. A few locks of long hair light blue had fallen over her shoulder and obscured her face, she did nothing to move them either. 

The Priest lowered his head with a slight shake and sighed. "The centuries of imprisonment have deranged you, Lilith. If you continue to act as such no one will want a thing to do with you." With a flick of his wrist Lilith vanished, a forced retreat into the Rod. He made sure she knew her release would come only when the rage that radiated from the object died. A disgusted sound was made when the Priest got a chance to check out his condition. So few persons had been around to witness the scene thanks to the duels. He simply ignored the handful that had gathered to watch the drama unfold. He needed to shower and get in dry clothing. The Priest relinquished his hold as he walked, now with only slight damage from Lilith's attack Seto was able to function normally. He called for transportation and tried to fluff most of the water from his hair with his fingers while he waited. 

Time had no meaning, but it felt like he'd been at this for a while. Somewhere along the line Seraph decided to become more vocal. But she wasn't talking. She made all sorts of growls and snarls while she hunted and toyed with Bakura. At first it had unnerved him, a rather persistent cloud had blocked the sun so the warehouse was thrown into darkness. Seraph's eyes were now the only things to give her away and she only let them glow occasionally. He was getting tired, but that was the point of this excursion. To see how much hunting he could take. Seraph was a very patient creature, she could do this all day but sensed his growing weariness and figured it was near time to end it. 

The silence was deafening, the harder he tried to pick up any sound, the louder the sound of nothing seemed to get. It was hard to explain, maybe it was just the sound of his blood flowing and coursing through his veins he heard. But it did make him nervous, normally he would be comfortable in the dark but he was being worn down slowly and things began to get to him. At the same time, the feeling thrilled and delighted him. This must be what it felt like to be on the other side, what went through the minds of those he set Seraph on. Carefully Bakura backed up, something had fallen in front of him and he figured she was there. But he didn't want to end the game just yet, he began to enjoy it again. With his back firmly placed against a crate, Bakura's eyes frantically scanned the dark. If he tried to focus on something he couldn't see a thing. But moving his eyes quickly in any given area would paint a blurry picture for him, enough to pick movement out of. He got nothing from his attempts. Slowly he pushed himself off the crate to move elsewhere. The floorboards creaked under his weight and he cringed. After a moment he made another attempt to leave. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and dragged him back against the crate rather hard. He had jumped too at the unexpected action. He tilted his head up to see the two glowing yellow orbs inches above him. The glow illuminated the demoness' features slightly and he was able to make out black lips drawn into a grin. Her hand released his shoulder and she leaned down further from her perch. This time he had made the move for the kiss, his hands holding her head still so he could. The moment it was broken she took him by the hand and helped him climb up the crate to her.   
"Why your heart is racing," she said when she felt his pulse through his hand.   
"You really had me going," he said with a sigh. He took a moment more before he turned on her and pinned her arms above her head. "And I'm going to return the favor," he flashed a grin. 

* * *

* * *

I know, I know. One hell of a place to leave off on. And no, it's not going to turn into a lemon, lime or whatever the hell those things are called. This just happened to be where I picked to end the chapter at so nyah. 

Things -should- start falling into place soon. Characters will slowly gravitate towards one another and the like. I think I have things fairly well planned for a bit now. Just the end still escapes me, I guess I'll have to base it off how everything goes. Whichever side seems more worthy of winning. And that'll be determined by how I develop them, whichever looks like they could seriously pull it off. 

Pretty long so far for a fan service thing, huh? Who would have thought I could carry it on this long. 


	5. The Day Before

Naki flopped down heavily on the couch in Cloey's apartment. The other girl had run her ragged with shopping. Naki compared her two small bags to the four large ones Cloey had been hauling around. If she was this tired from carrying next to nothing the whole time, Cloey should be exhausted. Key word was should, yet the blonde still seemed to have tons more energy.   
"So, I say we go get lunch. One of those American-like sub shops? I think there's a few near here actually. You said you haven't been eating right, and they have good food."   
"I'm tired, not hungry. Besides it's only..." the red head paused while searching for a clock. One day she was going to get a watch to prevent this. "Eleven seventeen. About forty more minutes before it's lunch time."   
"We can still make plans, you know," the blonde said with a wagging finger.   
"Yeah, I suppose," her friend nodded. A little voice in the back of her head kept telling her she needed to be free by two that afternoon, why Naki didn't know. She couldn't remember any sort of previous plans yet the nagging feeling wouldn't let up. Cloey took her bags to the back and Naki swiveled her head to the door when she heard voices. A key turned the lock and it opened to reveal Mai and Anzu in the middle of a conversation.   
"So he is going to the finals, but since Jou lost the will to finish up himself we were wondering if you wouldn't mind serving as back up for Yuugi."   
"I was just going to win, but an added cause wouldn't hurt," Mai shrugged. "I'd be glad to. Any way I can help get Yuugi back on his feet. Oh, hello Naki," she said once she caught the eyes watching her from the couch. Anzu gave a soft smile and wave.   
Naki waved back and tilted her head towards the back. "Cloey's in her room I think. Or the bathroom, she headed back that way before you came in."   
"Well, since the to of you are here, care to have lunch with us later?" Mai prompted.   
"Eh, maybe," Cloey said as she re-entered the room. She wasn't fond of Anzu and refused to even acknowledge the other girl.   
"My treat," Anzu said with a smile.   
"Ok," Cloey said in a more cheerful voice. She caught Naki's gaze and mouthed the words `free food' before she shrugged. 

"How come you're not with Vince?" Seto asked as he emerged clean and in fresh clothing.   
"He was sick, I decided to stay home. It's not going to kill me to stay cooped up for a few days, Seto," Mokuba replied with the roll of his eyes.   
"Well he gets docked the pay for however many days he's out," Seto shrugged.   
"I personally don't care how much he gets paid."   
"I know you don't," Seto chuckled before ruffling Mokuba's hair.   
The boy grunted as he smoothed it back down. "Anyway, Yuugi was active earlier," he said.   
"Oh?" Seto inquired. He knew Mokuba meant in duels, Yuugi's disk was being carefully monitored for action. "Maybe I will get another chance to duel. For him to get his `revenge' I mean."   
"Yeah..." Mokuba nodded. "Seto, I really wish you would tell me why you want the items. It's not like you to keep a secret."   
Seto sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. He didn't like keeping it hush-hush either but had to make others focus on what he wanted them to see and think. "I'll tell you this much," he said at last before he turned around to face his brother. Mokuba had his arms crossed over his chest and had put on his tough guy face. Seto couldn't help but smirk internally, he had learned that from him. "You know the free monsters roaming about?"   
"Yeah, what about them?"   
"This will flush them all out, at least in the end. I need them, need to know where they are and how many slipped through the Pharaoh's fingers."   
Mokuba sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can believe the monsters since I've seen and interacted with two, but I can't believe this all began five thousand years ago. It just seems to get weird there. And not long ago you didn't believe any of this mess. You even scolded Yuugi for believing it in the first place."   
"My eyes were opened. Actually, they were stitched open after I ignored the first story," he laughed. Mokuba gave him a confused look and he just shook his head. "Believe me, Mokuba," Seto began. "I would love to go back to just running the company and playing the game. But this is something I need to do and when all is said and done it'll make perfect sense."   
"I sure hope so, big brother," Mokuba replied as he chewed on his lower lip.   
"Things... aren't always what they seem. I'm not the bad guy. Just keep that in mind."   
"Trying to, it's just that you've been changing so much. Even let the tournament go on longer than you originally planed!"   
"Well then," Seto began. "I think I'll just have to set a deadline for finalists to get what they need. Tomorrow night it is, I'll make the preparations today and get the word out as soon as possible."   
"I can spread the word to the trackers, they can activate the disks to announce it to players."   
"You do that and I'll give it a more personal touch," Seto smirked. By that he meant hanging out of the copter again and talking over the big screens scattered about Domino. Always one for dramatics even on the simplest of occasions. 

"Have you secured the last card?" Malik asked as Rishid approached him.   
"I have, Master," the taller figure said with a bow. "I am sorry I failed to get it last night, most duelists that have already qualified must be waiting for the finals patiently."   
"No, I think the other duelists will be part of the little circle I was here to disrupt. I got word Yuugi was actively dueling, probably to get the Pharaoh back. I don't care if he does or not. No matter who is housing him or keeping him hostage I will have my revenge."   
"It is what you deserve," Rishid replied as he knocked his hood back. Pale hazel eyes lowered momentarily when Malik looked up at him.   
"And I thank you for helping me get it. I wouldn't have anyone else by my side for the end of this."   
"I am honored to have been chosen," Rishid answered.   
"I wonder," Malik grinned. "Since I'm sure that fool of a thief will be there too if he would bring that lovely creature of his. I may be able to claim her as well as exact my revenge on the Pharaoh."   
"She will be there if he is, they are hardly ever seen apart."   
"Well I'll just have to change that, now won't I?" he chuckled darkly. "It will be my side she never leaves."   
"Master?" the soft female voice called.   
Malik scowled before he looked to where the voice had come from. Rae stood uneasily on the plank that allowed him and others to freely walk between the boar and dock. "What is it?" he hissed.   
"I just wanted to make sure you knew, the duel disk inside just announced that the finals have been scheduled for tomorrow night," she said with a deep bow. Before Malik could reply, the disk Rishid wore came to life to announce the very thing Rae had just relayed. The trio listened to the pre-recorded listing, only for a moment the question of why it wasn't delivered at once to all the disks bothered Malik.   
"Just in time, then," Malik smirked. "I hope my fun isn't cut short by a bunch of unknowns entering..." 

"I hope he falls," Anzu muttered as she watched Seto on the TV in eatery they were at.   
"Hey! That was rude and uncalled for!" Cloey hissed. Part of what she was eating fell out of her mouth. The blonde scowled and brushed it off before glaring back at Anzu.   
"It was perfectly called for, after what he's done!" the brunette protested.   
"Cloey seems to have a thing for him," Mai sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.   
"How?" Anzu scoffed. "I don't see how anyone that knows what he's done could have any respect for him."   
"See what you think when some criminal or demon has you backed into a corner and he saves you," Cloey glowered.   
"Maybe I'd root for the demon!" Anzu huffed.   
"Me to. So it would gut you," Cloey growled. She got up suddenly and wrapped her sandwich back up before sliding it into another bag and storming out with her drink.   
"I, uh, should go make sure she's ok. Sorry for the outburst..." Naki said quickly before she gathered the rest of her meal and set out after the blonde. 

"She's hopeless," Mai muttered.   
"I'd watch her carefully if I were you," Anzu hissed. She slouched in her seat and poked the rest of the sub around the paper. "Does she even know what that rich bastard has done?"   
"She does, Anzu. But she doesn't believe any of it. She thinks Jou's monster and Ryou's are just over zealous cosplayers."   
"Last I checked, she was Bakura's monster," the brunette grunted while sitting up.   
"Whoever," Mai waved. "I can't say I blame Cloey though. I still can't wrap my mind around this whole thing. Yuugi and Ryou both have ancient spirits within, I thought that was as weird as it was going to get. But then Seto does his thing and this Malik guy shows up."   
"Seto did one thing for us, as much as I hate to admit it," Anzu grumbled. "He's stopped Bakura and Malik from being a threat to us. They just want him now. And they can have him, only after we free Yuugi's other half..."   
"Don't you think maybe you could spend a little more time with Yuugi?" Mai said slowly. "Before you came over I talked to Honda on the phone. He says Yuugi's missing your company. Broke his heart to know you cared for his other half more than him. They are technically the same person..."   
"They're different," Anzu blurted out. She sighed and placed her hand over her eyes. "Yuugi's a great friend and all, but he's just a bit too childish. His other half added so much to him. If Yuugi was more like that I wouldn't have a problem with it."   
"Just talk to him," the blonde insisted. "He could use your support as well as mine and all the others."   
"Pity that Ryou won't be there, you know as well as I do Bakura's not going to let him out any time soon."   
"Make that our second mission? Once we help Yuugi we help him?"   
"You find a way past that demon, let me know," Anzu snorted. 

"Hi, Mai!"   
"Oh great," she snorted before looking to the door.   
"Know him?"   
"Dueled him, won. Had dinner with Cloey and I, annoying," Mai answered quickly.   
"Is Cloey around?" the American asked.   
"Um, no actually. She stormed out earlier."   
"Oh," he said. "She and I still up for the date Thursday?"   
"I don't know actually. She wanted to come to the finals with me tomorrow and I don't know how long they'll last. It's up to her really," Mai shrugged. "Tell you what, give me the number of the hotel you're staying at and I'll pass it to her so she can contact you."   
"Right!" he said happily before digging through his pockets. The key to his room was pulled out and Mai wrote all the information on a napkin before slipping it into her purse. "Thank you," he grinned back.   
"If you'll excuse us, Troy. Anzu and I have somewhere we need to be. I'll give this to Cloey for you though."   
"Alright, have a nice day ladies," he grinned while the two departed. 

"Didn't seem too bad to me," Anzu said once the door was closed.   
"That's because I didn't let him talk. And Cloey had better thank me for giving her an excuse to get out of this thing."   
"You make it sound like you set her up in the first place."   
"I did, and now I'm feeling guilty." 

Where ever Cloey had stormed off too, Naki couldn't find her. She gave up after a while and decided to walk back home. Cloey would either call or visit when she was good and ready to.   
"Hey lady!" someone called. Naki turned around and he frowned. "Sorry, thought that bag you have was a duel disk, my mistake," he said with a wave.   
"It's ok," she shrugged. No, it wasn't. If Naki was going to get these up until the day of the finals, she wanted to stay home. He had been the first to say something, but other duelists had eyed her and turned their noses up when they found her to not be one. Well, she was one. But she did it for fun and had never bothered to do anything to get noticed. 

The little voice in Naki's head told her to take a less used path home. It seemed reasonable, she'd be away from duelists but still around others so she didn't get paranoid. A few people ran past her in a hurry and she took a moment to stare after them with a frown. Up ahead where they had ran to she saw something quite strange, through the throng of confused bystanders she caught sight of a swirling mass of thick fog. Or that's what it looked like at least. Part of her said to flee and the other part said to check it out. Her curiosity was stronger so she pushed her way through the crowd to examine the strange fog. Much to her surprise it was made of swirling colors, purples and blues made up the majority with flecks of pink in places. Lightning like flashes of energy raced over the surface, she felt compelled to touch it so she raised her hand. 

The red head jumped when someone snagged her hand.   
"No, don't touch it miss. No one knows what it is and I'd rather not chance someone being hurt," a uniformed man said.   
"It's just that... sorry," she sighed.   
"If you would be so kind as to step back," he said with a slight nudge. Another officer was doing the same with the crowd.   
Naki craned her neck to see once she was back behind a makeshift barricade. Her desire to see what was going on had drowned out the tiny voice telling her to leave. 

* * *

* * *

HA! I make you wait to learn what's going on! Go me. That's really all I have to say, I think. 


	6. Secured Entry

"I still don't know how you managed to even get the monsters out without a disk, but I'm going to win anyway. So you aren't muscling your way into the tournament through me!" He drew a card and grinned widely before looking up at Bakura. "And this will help so much... I tribute my Magician of Faith and Man-Eater Bug for Wingweaver. Then I equip her with an Ax of Despair. She'll attack your Headless Knight now. I'm not dumb enough to take the Necrophia out." He raised his hand and the angel of seraphim rank made a slash with her newly acquired ax. The attack didn't go through and the angel bounced back, she grunted and stumbled to her feet.   
"Afraid not boy," Bakura shrugged. "Waboku will keep him safe." He pointed to the floating card that had flipped. His were normal size and not holographic, it was the real card floating before him just like the rest of his line up. How any of this was done remained a mystery to the unnamed opponent.   
"Damn you," the dark haired figure snorted. "Fine, I place one card face down and end my turn." As Bakura drew, the dark haired boy looked once again to the figure behind his opponent. He didn't know what it was, it hadn't moved at all since the duel began. He couldn't make out a thing at all, despite the fact it's yellow eyes seemed to glow.   
"Perfect," Bakura smirked. "First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to remove the card you just set." The card at the other's feet shattered and fell away into nothing, it wasn't anything he could of chained. "Now," he grinned widely before glancing over his shoulder. "I'll play Change of Heart, take your Wingweaver." The familiar robed figure with one angel and one demon wing shimmered into view before ghosting up to the angel and pouring itself down her throat. The angel put up a slight fight but couldn't do a thing, her shoulders slumped and she wobbled over to Bakura. "Now, I'll tribute both her and my Knight for Seraph Reaver." 

The boy swore his opponent had purred when the card he named was held up. The black figure behind him suddenly came to life and floated forward, a shadowy arm was outstretched. Just before it reached the card, Bakura let go. The black figure snatched it and it melted into it's hand, as it did a more solid form began to pull itself from the blackness. Color washed over the arm first, the purple hue traveled to the creature's shoulder and flowed under the black robes worn. Wings snapped out to either side, the purple frames stretched a brilliant pink membrane to it's fullest. The monster was female, he could clearly see now as she stepped forward and moved a lock of icy blue hair behind a wing-like ear. Her right hand swung out from her side as a bladed staff materialized for her to grab with her strange, three taloned hands. She moved next to Necrophia and stood just as still and emotionless as her.   
"Know what I find most ironic of all?" Bakura laughed. His opponent simply stared at him and his two female monsters. Bakura shrugged. "Can you not see it? Your little seraph angel, sacrificed to bring out my angel slayer; Seraph Reaver." Bakura snorted, still no answer. "Necrophia," he said in a strong voice. "Take care of the last thing standing between his last life points and my victory!" The mechanical looking figure stirred and moved forward carefully, the broken and worn doll in her arms ended it's silence and began to shriek and cry. The demoness shifted her bundle to one arm while the other plunged into the card and spread tendrils of black energy, the weak defense monster was destroyed and Necrophia moved elegantly back into her original place next to Seraph as the doll continued to cry. 

"Seraph," Bakura purred, this time the other was sure of it. "Make sure he stays as quiet as he is now, Nephilim Carnage."   
"Of course," she replied. This was a new experience for the other duelist, conversation and this level of interaction hadn't been seen in previous duels. Seraph drew herself up to her fullest height, back rigid and wings unfurled. Her tail whipped about violently behind her and kicked up the hem of her robe. Her right arm moved out before her and the left hand curled around the staff, together both hands raised it. Using more force than that the dark haired boy would have thought she had, Seraph rammed her staff against the ground and caused everything to shake for a moment. Silence set in and the opposing duelist began to look around in confusion.   
"This is where it gets good," Bakura promised with a grin. 

Just beyond the edge of awareness, something began to build. A steadily strengthening moaning sound swirled all around the monsters and duelists, it would fade out only to come back in stronger. More voices were added, soft sobs and pleas for help were added to the moan. A woman screamed and a few smaller shrieks made the dark haired duelist jump. Wisps of pale grey smoke began to flow from where Seraph's staff had impacted the ground, there was no indentation or hole but her staff seemed to be blocking it.   
"Time to scream," the demoness hissed as she jerked the staff back. When she did a great mass of mist poured out and flowed towards the target. It splashed his shoe and the icy feeling raced through his body.   
He took a reflexive step backwards and looked back to Bakura. "What's the meaning of this?"   
"Drama, mainly," he laughed. "And since you have no monsters left, Seraph's attack is aimed at you. She'll effectively destroy you." He grinned again, his eyes had a dangerous glint. "Run," he said in a hoarse whisper. 

The duelist did so, he turned quickly on his heel and bolted. His action kicked up the mist and caused it to swirl, another scream sounded over the moans and sobs as a shape pulled itself from the mist. When it was half formed more like it began to pull themselves from the mass. All were in various stages of decay, emaciated and ruined the creatures lurched towards their target with unnatural speed. The one thing they all had in common were the mangled and useless wings on their backs. The wraiths blocked the retreating duelist's path and he added his own voice to the screams as he scrambled to stop and turn. His feet were knocked out from under him by a wraith that looked exactly like the Wingweaver he had played moments ago. Her hand grabbed his face and he screamed again, it was so cold it burned. With the target immobilized the wall of wraiths began to circle, picking up speed with each rotation as they closed in. Their wails mixed with the one voice of their target, mingling and making it hard to pull them apart. 

Suddenly the circling figures exploded, bits of ethereal dust drifted down and into the ground as they vanished. In their wake nothing was left of the duelist besides his disk and clothing. The tormented sounds slowly faded into the stillness of before.   
Bakura flicked his hand and Necrophia vanished. He plucked his floating cards from the air one by one and put them back into it deck as Seraph retrieved the disk on the ground.   
"He didn't scream as much as I had hoped," Bakura said in disappointment.   
"He will next time, his soul was that of an angel. He is one of the Nephilim now," Seraph replied. "Do you suppose Seijuu has earned his entry into the finals yet?"   
"We'll find out, it's near the time we are to meet."   
"You now hold," she paused as she flipped through the cards. "Five of the required six entry cards."   
"Not bad," Bakura chuckled. "Not bad at all." He looked around him for a moment and let the barriers between the realms weaken. "Too many around. Come, we'll simply let this gate close itself once my presence in the area has faded." The two slipped out past the bubble he had made for the duel and into deeper parts of the other realm. Once far enough away they willed themselves back into the waking world. 

Naki's eyes narrowed as Seijuu's mind swam to the surface for an instant. He thought the thief's actions were sloppy, allowing so many to see the magic wall. Almost as if it had heard his displeasure, it faded and dissolved into nothing. The crowd around him murmured and gasped softly, whether it was from the magic show or the clothing just lying where the wall had once been, Seijuu didn't know. Nor did he care, it was time to meet with his temporary business partner. 

"Had you of been late I would have been very displeased. I saw the little show earlier," Seijuu said once he was within earshot of the two. "There was quite the crowd waiting on you, I was beginning to think I had made a mistake by giving the proposal to you."   
"It requires the both of us to have a slot in the finals, does it not? I was simply procuring my place."   
"But still, do you enjoy making things so public?"   
"Only sometimes. Who doesn't love to flaunt power a bit. Or instill doubt and fear in the hearts of others?"   
Seijuu didn't answer, instead he moved closer to Bakura and sniffed. "You smell strongly of one another."   
The Spirit of the Ring blinked absently at him then narrowed his eyes. "And what of it?"   
"Very unprofessional relationship."   
"I'll have you know it is very professional. She gets the job done and efficiently."   
"Professional rolling around in the sack, now this I have to see," he laughed.   
"If you are going to constantly insult the one being I actually trust, I will leave you to your own machinations and you can leave me to mine," Bakura warned.   
"I insult because I can. And because I simply cannot imagine myself in your position." Seijuu cast a glance to Seraph and smiled softly. "I see she's better trained. Haven't heard a word from her yet. Or maybe you simply tuckered the poor demon out."   
"What have you accomplished since our last meeting?" Bakura insisted.   
"Nothing at all," Seijuu shrugged.   
"And you were worried about my progress when you've done nothing. You had better not have gotten the idea I would do all the work to get you in."   
"Since you were so kind as to offer," the red head chuckled. "Perhaps you could at least get me a disk and one loca--" he was cut off when Seraph threw three plastic cards at him.   
"Duplicates of some Bakura already holds. Now you need only find a disk and the three remaining locators," she said in monotone.   
Seijuu scowled as he looked at his arm, she had thrown them in such a way that they had actually grazed him and left a mark. "Fine," he growled. "I will get a disk and the remaining three cards on my own."   
"Good, our plan needs us only to cooperate in the end. But I will not pull your weight for you," the snowy haired figure warned. "I assume the point of this meeting is to see where the other stood, if so then Seraph and I will take our leave. We have no reason to linger."   
"Go," Seijuu grunted. "Leave me to gain my own entry. We'll meet next at the finals. I expect to see you acting as Ryou and I will be Naki."   
"You will," Bakura nodded. He turned to leave then.   
"And your little demoness had best not be by your side then. The others would know."   
"She protects Ryou as well, this they know. But I will consider other means of keeping her close." He picked up his pace and tilted his head slightly for Seraph to follow. 

Cloey scowled as she rubbed her ankle. She had stepped off the curb funny earlier and now it was bothering her. She sighed as she set her boot firmly on the ground again to test her leg. It felt well enough, just tender. So she continued walking along the pier. This was the only place she knew of that Mai wouldn't think to check for her and she wanted to be alone for the time being. The blonde squinted as she looked up, the clouds had been steadily rolling in and on the horizon she saw them forming an ominous black line. It was going to rain and judging by how fast they were moving she wouldn't be able to make it home in time. She could always just go bum around a store somewhere, but Mai knew the places she liked and if it did rain then there would be no doubt her sister would be looking for her. Cloey's eyes scanned the area behind the pier, somewhere in the wharves she could find shelter if it did indeed rain. She told herself she'd go in a moment, right now she was enjoying the sea breeze. Violet eyes closed and she smiled as the wind ruffled her hair and skirt. It was just right, not too warm or too cold for her. She inhaled deeply of the air, it smelled of salt and sea foam. Just a hint of fish was in it, but it was enough to not be obnoxious. Somewhere to her right a gull cried, she was thankful it wasn't closer or with friends else she wouldn't be this much at ease. Her eyes opened after a moment and stared at the waves. They were calm enough, so the storm that was approaching didn't have much along the lines of wind. She sighed and turned around to walk back down the wooden platform. She had enough of just standing there, the back of her mind was urging her to find shelter and she intended to. Hopefully the rain would last just long enough for her to feel ready and return home. If it lasted any longer she may be forced to call her sister and her last place to retreat to would be found out. 

Yuugi shifted a bit from where he was leaning on the windowsill. The rain had started moments earlier and he was watching it patter on the window and drench everything outside, including a few persons that had been out in it. The sound of someone shifting on the couch behind him reminded him that he did have company. Reluctantly the short teen turned from where he had been. Anzu sat alone in a chair while Jounouchi and his counterpart where on the couch. The former was rather bored and had his head on the back of the couch to stare at the ceiling while the latter was just sitting there looking quite lost and confused. Between the four of them, not a word was said.   
"I guess you'll be staying a while. Since it started to rain," Yuugi said at last. He had clasped his hands behind his back as he remained standing.   
"Um, I suppose so," Yugo answered. The teen ran a hand through his deep pink hair before letting it settle in his lap again.   
"Sorry," Yuugi sighed before lowering his head.   
"Sorry, about what?" Yugo questioned.   
"For being such a downer. I know we've just met and all. I promise I'm not always like this..."   
"It's ok," Yugo smiled slightly. "Jou told me everything. It was a little hard to swallow at first. And then I met Tyldak..."   
"Scared the crap out of him," Jou teased as he sat up finally. "He screamed like a little girl."   
"He was hanging from the ceiling!"   
"Door frame, actually," Jou corrected. "So uh, Yuug. As you said earlier, you're really going back into the tournament?"   
"Yes, I have all six cards now. So I'm all set... it's just that. Well, I think we're all after the same prize. You know for sure Bakura will be there, that other guy Malik too. Isis may show up too. I'm sure she's displeased with Seto. As for the other three finalists... they may be innocents in this whole mess. I'd hate for that to be the case," the tri-color haired teen sighed.   
"Mai's qualified too, so just the remaining two are unknowns," Anzu interjected.   
"I really wish Mai had of backed out. I don't want her in any danger," Yuugi murmured.   
"Maybe I should try again... just to help," Jou replied. "I mean I know I dropped out an' all. But I still have the locators I earned. Not like I was disqualified."   
"No," Yuugi said as he shook his head. "I appreciate it, Jounouchi. But I don't want others in harms way."   
"You can't do this alone!" Anzu protested. "If you don't at least let us tag along, we'll sneak in just like we did for the boat to Duelist Kingdom!"   
"I have one little question..." Yugo said. Once all eyes were on him he continued. "Do you honestly think this will be settled with duels? I mean, it seems like such a silly way to end this when so much is at stake..."   
"He has a point. This is beyond the game now..." Anzu blinked.   
"I'm prepared for whatever may happen. I just know from what my other half told me that the Puzzle can only pass ownership by one of two means. The current owner has to die, or the person who wants it has to win it in a game. So for that much at least I'll have to duel to get it back."   
"That's it, I'm going too. In case you need someone to help bash heads. You know Honda would be up for it too," Jou said while cracking his knuckles.   
"I really don't think we should even get involved," Yugo said as he chewed on his lip.   
Yuugi rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I really don't want anyone getting hurt, but I would like the support. Promise to be careful?"   
Anzu nodded as did Jou, Yugo kinda shrugged. He wasn't sure he wanted to go but would probably end up going anyway. 

* * *

* * *

The Seraph bit was fun to write, woo XD 

I've got quite a bit planned now, some of the original OC's owners have given me some nice little tidbits of information I can't wait to put to use. 


	7. Reflection and Foresight

Mai muttered to herself as she got her umbrella out and prepared to get back out in the rain. This was Cloey's third most favorite place to be and still she had no luck in finding her younger sister. She wasn't at Naki's, the other girl wasn't home either.   
"Geez Cloey, where the hell are you?" she muttered to herself as she walked to her car. As per usual, she gave the soft top a once over to make sure it was firmly in place before she unlocked the door and got in. Another leak check was done and once satisfied it was waterproof, she started the engine. "I'm running out of places to look. That girl could be anywhere and if she gets wet and catches cold I'll never hear the end of it," Mai sighed as she pulled out. 

Cloey's leg swung lazily off the edge of the crate she was sitting on. The top was covered in a plastic tarp so she didn't worry about getting splinters. This wasn't a storage lot, but an indoor dock. She had been craning her neck for a while trying to see the boat on the other side but had no luck. The sound of the rain on the tin roof was surprisingly soothing, it mixed well with the sound of the waves as well as the rain on them. The building creaked and groaned at times, it was mainly due to it being built over the water and it's supports that rest on the ocean floor had to contend with shifting tides. There were voices from the boat, that had been what perked her curiosity. She couldn't make anything out, just laughter every now and then. They were either play a game or telling stores she thought. She would have loved company at the moment, when not walking or shopping being along really did bite.   
"I bet Mai's feeling really rotten for earlier. Even if Anzu had been the one to make the rude comment," she snorted. "Never did like that prissy thing. Don't see how Mai can stand her." Cloey shuddered slightly at the thought of having to put up with her any longer than she did at lunch. The blonde perked up when she realized she still had the bag, she had brought one of her larger purses just in case and that had been where she stashed the rest of her lunch. Her soda was gone but at the moment she was more hungry than anything else. Eagerly she dug it out and opened it. She hadn't been out long and didn't have anything that would readily spoil so she deemed it safe to eat. She took an experimental bite at first before eating happily. 

Rae gave a quick nod and wave to the other servants as she walked down the wooden plank to the dock. Malik was out somewhere, maybe celebrating his entry to the finals. Where ever it was, she didn't care. She was just glad he was gone. She frowned slightly when she looked back to the boat, the other monster was on board and hiding in a corner somewhere. The bee-like boy was just that, a child. It did pain Rae to see him so upset, but he didn't want anyone near him at the moment so she gave him his space. She wondered if he had been taken from his parents, if that was the case they should have found him by now. She was the only one he spoke to, again it pained Rae to think of what would happen if ever he lost that one bit of trust. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. If she let it get to her again, she'd be unsociable and knew Malik asked her to do too much for her to get in that mood. 

The thought of running away had occurred to Rae, but she knew better. Malik had acquired a collar for her with a tracking device and a shock system if she tried to remove it. Though she hated the concept, at least it was fashioned to match her outfit. So unless she told someone what it was, they would never know. The rain was beginning to slack off, she wanted to take a short walk even if she couldn't go too far beyond the boat. Movement behind the tarp covered crate off to the side caught her attention and she decided to check it out. Blonde hair alerted her to the other's position before she carefully approached.   
"Hello?" Rae said softly.   
The other figure jumped and turned wide eyes on her. "This a costume party?" she asked upon noticing the one who spoke was a cat.   
"Um, no..." Rae said. "Look, you really shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."   
"This isn't some freaky live action role playing deal is it?"   
Rae paused for a moment. "Yes, and some of the others aren't too pleased when people just wander in. You should go before someone thinks you're a part. If you mess up their story they tend to get really mad."   
"You people are so weird," she snorted. "I bet that purple bird thing is a part too," she murmured. "Ok, well the rain's gone anyway. So Yeah, I'm leaving."   
"Thank you," Rae sighed. She really didn't want the other around when Malik returned, things may have gotten ugly. The feline watched the girl leave, she thought she had seen him before but didn't dwell on it. 

Rae pulled the decorative hem of her dress up slightly in order to prevent the tassel-like extensions from getting wet. The air smelled of soaked wood on top of the usual sea scents, it was quite pleasant to her. The sun was peaking through the clouds slightly and cast bold rays of light in areas. It was one of those awe-inspiring images Rae thought, the kind seen on a cheer-up or get well card and whatnot. Rae had left her hat back on the boat and almost wished she had brought it, it would have gave her a bit of cover from the sun's sharp contrast in the area. She smiled and stretched, just enjoying the feel of the air after rain. She inhaled again and closed her eyes. Somewhere a few gulls called to one another, judging by the splashes she heard they were feeding on fish that had come to the surface after the rain. Her smile turned to a frown as she thought of the freedom they had, freedom she now lacked. A rustle behind her caused the feline to jump. 

"Sorry," came the sheepish apology.   
"It's ok, Cricket," Rae replied. That wasn't the boy's real name, it was just what he wanted to be called. Not even Rae knew what he had been named by his parents.   
The pale green bee boy sighed a bit as he leaned on one of the pier's support poles. He absently picked on the worn surface while looking out to the city beyond the wharves.   
"Is it true what Malik says, that they don't like us there?"   
"I really don't know. I haven't been out there to see myself..." Rae answered as she crouched next to him. "Back home, others got along with me fine."   
"Where you from again? My home was in Kauai..."   
"New Zealand. Was very pretty where I was. Was you're home pretty?"   
"Lots of flowers," Cricket sighed. "So many colors. I had human friends too, lots. Why humans here so mean?"   
"I honestly can't say," Rae frowned. "I know you hate most of Malik's other servants. I do too."   
"Mean," Cricket muttered as he rest his chin on his hands. "Rae?"   
"Hmm?"   
"I look lots like a human, right? If I wore a hat to cover the antenna you think they would like me?"   
Indeed he did look much like a human, but his face was a bit rounder than normal and his eyes slightly larger and still multi-faceted. His body was human-like, yet he still retained the abdomen of a bee including the stinger tail.   
"I like you without a hat," Rae smiled. "And I don't know if they would or not."   
"Humans are weird," he sighed. "Think Malik is out there getting others like us?"   
"I hope not," Rae sighed as she stood up from her crouch. "I don't wish anyone else to share our fate."   
"Me neither... but I want friends," he pouted.   
"And you'll have lots and lots one day. But for now, lets go in. I'll fix you something to eat, everyone else should be out of the kitchen by now. Be thankful we don't have to get groceries, as fast as everyone goes through them. We'd be out in the city constantly."   
"And I too small to carry those big bags!" he said with wide eyes. He was right though, the boy only stood three feet tall at the most.   
"Right you are," Rae chuckled as she began to walk back into the covered area. Cricket took her hand and walked close to her as she did. 

"Worthless," Bakura growled as he tossed the locators to the side. "Dueling for the final card got old after the third duel full of duplicates. If I keep them all, I think I have three full sets now. Full but for the last card," he huffed. The Spirit of the Ring scowled and kicked the huddled figure again. "Go," he said simply. "You have nothing I want. Just get out of my sight."   
The teen scrambled off on his hands and knees the first ten feet before he stood and bolted.   
Bakura watched him go then frowned, the fool had left his cards even though he had allowed to keep them. He shrugged and picked them up before going through again. He turned to Seraph and handed her five. "If we split up, you can use these to help determine if you get a keeper from someone."   
The demoness turned the plastic items over in her hands before she slipped them into her robe and right into her cleavage. Bakura gave her a blank stare. "I lack pockets," she said simply.   
"One day I'll get you into a tailor," he replied with the shake of his head.   
"Do we split up or do you wish to remain together? I am not doing much besides staying out of sight. I would not mind taking leave to help."   
"We can cover more ground if apart, I'm just worried that should you be found alone that bastard Seto will try something."   
"I assure you, he will not," she said with a bow.   
"Be wary of Seijuu as well should you run into him."   
"I fear him not. And if he is as wise as he likes to think he is, he will not do a thing." 

So far the ruse was working. The person Seijuu was now talking to thought he was a girl. It wasn't hard seeing as how Seijuu was stuck in a female vessel. But he hadn't tried to act lady like before, they weren't too different from a guy he supposed. Just needed to look a bit more innocent.   
"Really, you'd let me try it on?" the red head said, her eyes shone brightly while she studied the duel disk.   
"Sure, why not. I've no use for it," the duelist sighed. He undid the clasp and handed it over once his deck was removed. "Keep it for all I care. I could never find a duel when I wanted to. With the finals tomorrow I don't have enough time to get any more cards. I really should have just stopped when I had them all..."   
"You're a finalist?" the red head asked. The disk was still being turned every which way as she spoke.   
"Was, but I got tired of waiting for Kaiba to set a date for them. So I dueled in hopes of keeping myself sharp and ready. Big mistake, went up against someone who pulled Exodia out on my ass and lost the rarest locator I had along with playing card. In an effort to get it back, I lost the second rarest locator to another duelist with amazingly strong cards. Everyone I found from then on was in the same boat, hunting for those last two. I had one, but turned around and lost it again. So, what's the point?"   
"The experience?" Naki replied.   
"Heh, I'm competitive. So I wanted more, ended up losing it all. Anyway, as I said. Keep the disk. No one I normally play with outside the tournament entered so I have no use for it."   
"You sure?" the girl questioned as she turned it over in her heads.   
"Positive. They're neat and all, but I seriously doubt once the tournament is over if we'd be able to use them just anywhere. And if everyone has them, places you can duel freely in will be packed. I'm not one for the novelty effect. I have all these extra damn locator cards for that. Take a few," he muttered before giving her one of each that he had. "See if you have better luck, or just keep it for show. Whatever. Yours now."   
"Wow, hey thanks..." she paused.   
"Ricardo," he replied when he got what she was hinting at.   
"Thanks, Ricardo," she smiled. "I'll treat it well."   
"Treat it however you want," he shrugged. "Well I'm gone, and if you are going to try then good luck," he said with a wave before he walked off. 

Seijuu watched the retreating form and sighed. He slid the disk on and clicked it comfortably around his wrist. During his ruse he had fumbled with it on purpose, to see if the other would even bother telling how to wear it.   
"Too wrapped up in getting his ass handed to him," Seijuu mumbled. "Oh well, I managed to snag one more needed card. I find the final two and I'm set." He snorted then shook his head. "And I won't be too lazy to look around for someone to get them from." 

"Yes Mai, I'll let you know if I see her. No, once again I'm sure she hasn't been in the store. I've asked Mr. Mutou and he hasn't seen her. Ok. Yes, if I see her I'll be sure to tell her. Alright, talk to you later."   
"Still hasn't found her sister?" Jounouchi asked when Anzu had hung up.   
"Yeah, she's just really worried. Cloey seems to have developed this... thing for Kaiba. And I said something to upset her."   
"Well don' go beatin' yourself up over that," Jou snorted. "He's had it coming for a long time. And how anyone can see anything in him... I'll never understand." Jou pushed himself off the wall of the Game shop and looked back inside. Yuugi was still in there talking to his grandfather. They had made plans to meet Honda for an early dinner. Everyone was going to go with Yuugi the following day to the finals, this meeting served as a way for them to talk about possible dangers and for anyone to decide if they wanted to back out or not. Of course, Jounouchi knew that the likelihood of that happening was slim to none.   
"I hope Mai finds her sister," Yugo said suddenly. He had been quiet for the longest time it was easy to forget he was there.   
"She will, Cloey never stays gone long," Anzu replied.   
"That's good," Yugo nodded as the door opened.   
"Ok," Yuugi said as he emerged. "Gramps is letting me do this. He said he has faith in me and feels I'll be safe with all of you near. For some reason, he doesn't think we're in any danger. He's normally right about these things too..."   
"So then, off we go to meet Honda and think of all the horrible outcomes we can to see if our resolve is strong enough," Jou announced before he began to walk off.   
"He's confident because Tyldak will be there. Tyl could eat Kaiba and end it all," Yugo shrugged.   
"I'm worried he may actually do it," Yuugi muttered in reply.

* * *

* * *

Ok, like next chapter things should begin to come together and fall into place. Getting closer to a lot of the stuff I can't wait to get to. Just hope I can write it how I see it in my head... 


	8. Complicating Matters

Ok, this chapter is what bumped the rating from PG-13 to R. There's strong language, gore and drug use mentioned so whee.

* * *

* * *

The sound came again, claws clattering over the surface of old buildings and pavement. He turned around once more to find nothing. The duelist ran fingers through his deep blue hair as he sighed. Paranoia, that's all it was. Some freaky things had been going on recently, he'd seen things he knew weren't just holograms. Then again... maybe it was in his head. He believed being high helped his performance and made sure to smoke before he set out each day. His post-lunch high was still fresh and young as thus things showed as slightly warped, things moved when they were actually still and colors appeared where they weren't. The only reason he was out here in the middle of nowhere was so he could smoke in peace, that was another thing; he always had to do it alone so no one could bum it off him. Musouka tightly closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. The condemned building lot he was in had some weird hallucinations waiting for him. One of the buildings seemed to be dancing off beat to the song running through his head and some of the twisted metal supports peaking from half ruined buildings waved and greeted him. That wasn't the weird part, but rather the odd figure just standing in front of him. He'd seen his share of demons during these trips so this didn't seem to be anything special except for a few details. It was a clean demon for once, the others were always grotesque beings with gender specific organs in places they shouldn't be and gore everywhere. Or they were the opposite and bouncy toon things. Her colors were constant though and she didn't look to have any deformities.   
"Now this is what I've been trying to get for years," he grinned drunkenly. "Finally, a hot chick without any hidden surprises."   
The purple demon raised her black lip in a snarl before shifting her tri-bladed staff before her. "No further," she hissed. "You stink of poison."   
"Cool, a talking one. But why can't you be nicer, like you look?"   
Seraph hissed and poked him with the blades, he had failed to heed her warning.   
"Damn," he murmured as he backed up. "Stupid hallucination making me miss something." He swatted at her to make her vanish so he could see what he had run into. His hand instead hit her staff. "OW! That fuckin' hurt," he slurred. "I'll go around." He spoke as if he no longer saw her, his eyes didn't seem to focus too well and were slightly glassy and dilated.   
"Duelist," a female voice hissed.   
Musouka turned back to face her, she reached into her shirt and he grinned widely. "A show for me, you shouldn't have."   
"You have something I want," she said while pulling her hand out.   
"All yours, baby," he grinned as his arms spread wide. Hallucination or not, he was going to make the most of it.   
She spread the cards she held for him to see. "Show me yours."   
"I'll show you all you want." He made a move to undo his fly, but before he could tug it open he found her three blades embedded in his leg and lower abdomen, it effectively pinned his hand against him. The pain didn't seem to register more than an annoying and constant dull ache. He grunted as he moved his other hand over sluggishly, the duel disk on it made it heavier than it should have been and his condition only worsened it. The demoness grabbed his free arm and twisted it around behind him, he made a slight sound of discomfort as he tried to look behind him.   
"Bondage babe. I'm not into that, leave me alone you freak," he demanded.   
"No," she said simply. "Where do you keep your locator cards?"   
"In my pants," he laughed. "Take the stick out and you can see for yourself."   
Seraph hissed and did so, but not without twisting it first.   
This time the pain did register clearly and Musouka doubled over once she let his arm go. He swore he heard something rip when she did that, and since he felt it inside it couldn't have just been his clothing. His lower half and arm were warm and slick, he panicked when he brought his right hand up to see it covered in blood. The burn he felt spreading inside also didn't bode well.   
"Where are the locators," the figure demanded again.   
"Chill, I'll get them," he cringed before his good hand reached into his back pockets. Three cards were pulled and handed to the demoness. She looked through them and compared them to what she already held. "Useless!" she roared before throwing them back down on him. He gasped when she picked him up by his shirt collar and growled inches from his face. "You have wasted my time, whelp."   
"Just wait until my head clears! I am so turning you in for harassment, you don't even have a disk you bitch!"   
"You will not live that long," she said in a tone that made him cower. The bright glow of her eyes didn't help much.   
"Fucking weed, not letting me see what she really looks like!" he barked when she tossed him on his ass. When he tried to stand she slashed at him, the force bowled him over and the pain became even clearer. "What, what did you do?" he screamed when he sat up to see the damage. Slippery pink ropes of something fell out into his lap and on the ground, a dark pool spread from him and extreme dizziness set in. He wobbled and blinked back the tears that had begun to form. "You fucking whore, you'll pay!" he threatened.   
"Maybe," she shrugged. "Or maybe I am just cleaning up." She stepped in closer to him and he tried to scramble backwards but to no avail, her foot planted itself firmly on his ribs. The snapping of bone sounded and once again the duelist cried out, the sound was choked and only half formed but it was a cry none the less. "This has gone on long enough," the purple figure said. "Good bye. At least the state your mind was in dulled the pain for you." Seraph's nose wrinkled as she spoke, since his stomach had been punctured the acids in it had been allowed to spill and eat away at his insides, this wasn't a pleasant scent and she couldn't wait to get away from it. 

A sickening splorch-like sound followed the scrape of metal against bone. One last scream died in Musouka's throat before the pain faded along with his vision and other senses.   
Seraph grunted as she reclaimed her staff from his chest, the blades were wiped clean on his clothing before she turned to leave. Her venture had turned up nothing, she would need to try again. And hopefully there wouldn't be another body, but this duelist had asked for it. The demoness grunted as she slowly climbed to the top of the ruined building, bits of concrete and other material crumbled and fell in dust as her claws tore it away during her ascent. The clouds had finally cleared fully and the mid-afternoon sun shown freely. Once she had reached her destination, Seraph shielded her eyes as she scanned the surrounding area, her ears twitched and searched for any familiar sounds associated with duels. She expected it to be busier with the finals being the following day, yet she caught so few duel sounds. The demoness snorted before she spread her wings. She would check out the closest duel, see what they had to offer. 

"It was awful nice of you to give me a ride, Seto," Cloey said as she stepped out of the limo.   
"It was no problem at all," the CEO replied as he followed. "I'll even walk you to the door."   
"Thank you," Cloey laughed. "But I can handle it on my own."   
"Well at least allow me to walk with you? Have you decided if you want to take me up on my offer yet?"   
Cloey stopped walking suddenly and the CEO slammed into her. "Shit, that is the day after tomorrow isn't it?" she sighed. "And you have the finals tomorrow..." The blonde closed her eyes for a moment before she began to walk. "I suppose I have to make my mind up now, huh? Before you get too busy with that..."   
"I don't mean to rush, but yes. If you wanted you could even come watch the finals, I can allow you in as it's my tournament," he replied after backing up and apologizing for running into her. The two started walking again and before long they were outside Cloey's door.   
"Mai's going, she made it. I suppose I can go, for fun," she shrugged.   
"If Mai wants, I could give you both a ride tomorrow. Here," Seto said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pen and a slip of paper before he scribbled something on it. "My personal number. Call me when you're ready and I can come by tomorrow to get you."   
"Thanks," Cloey blinked as she took it. "Just one question..."   
"Hrm?" Seto asked with a raised brow.   
"How on Earth do you know how people are disqualified and all that jazz?"   
"Well, uh. It's kind of long... short version is a duelist scans all locators, duplicates included, with their disk before and after the duel. They tap a button under the life point counter to signal that they are done. These numbers are stored in the central tracking machine, if they come out with none at the end of a duel they count as eliminated."   
"Couldn't they just not scan them then?"   
"Ah, but if they try and duel again without having tallied their cards at the end of the previous duel or before the current then they are eliminated and the duel declared illegal. That's when my representatives or myself find them and stop the duel. Or if we're too late, we make the illegal duelist return what they stole from the other and reinstate the victim if they were disqualified in an illegal duel."   
"Ah," Cloey nodded. "And this means the disks are um, linked to names so you know whose dueling at any time?"   
"Names or numbers, depending on how the duelist wanted to be identified. But most are under names so their duels can be broadcast over the internet for others to watch."   
"Cool," Cloey said. Actually, she wasn't all that interesting in it but feigned it anyway. 

"I think I know where this conversation is going, so I'll head you off. When the finals come, I will be able to tell who illegal entrants are because almost none of the duelists picked just numbers to be their identifiers. Their names are encoded with all the information their disks send, and in the main computer their picture is stored with that name. If something doesn't match up then they are illegally in."   
"But why would anyone want to butt in like that? I don't understand..."   
"Some just want the glory, others have their reasons..."   
Cloey shook her head as she put the key in the lock, they'd been standing at the door forever and she decided it was time to cut the visit short. "Well I'm sure Mai's looking for me. So if she's home I need to let her know the rain didn't put me in a dangerous position. And if she's not home, there's some stuff I need to do. I'll call tomorrow, though. I'll be prepared too in case the finals run long enough for the date I'm trying to get out of happens soon after."   
"Alright," Seto nodded. "I'll let you go then." He simply turned and walked off, a partial smile tugged on his lips as he did so. 

Mai sat on the couch with her arms crossed, she had heard all of the conversation. At least the part that was outside the door.   
"I'll take him up on the ride. Only because I can't talk you out of it and I don't dare leave you alone with him."   
"So does that mean you'll let me go to the fi--hey!" she said. "So you're only letting me go because you'll be there to keep an eye on me? Mai! I'm not a kid, I'm a teen just like you!"   
"I'm also going to allow you to worm your way out of this date with Troy," Mai said to change the subject.   
"Thank you!" Cloey sighed. "You got me into it in the first place, I wouldn't need to worm my way if not for you!"   
"And what did you mean by being prepared?" Mai questioned.   
"Prepared to ditch everyone to avoid contact with Troy..."   
"Well call him, say you have other plans. I told him you were coming to the finals to watch me. He seemed to take it well then." The blonde fished out the napkin that had Troy's information before she handed it to her sister.   
"Whoopee," Cloey muttered sarcastically as she took it. 

"I thank you," Seijuu grinned. "With this win I've taken your place in the finals."   
"Yeah, yeah," the brunette muttered. "Well at least I know there are other girls that duel," she said. "Was beginning to think Mai was the only other besides myself."   
Seijuu couldn't help but laugh at the statement, he may be in a female body but was still male. The other girl gave an odd look but it was shrugged off.   
"Guys just think they'll have an easy duel if they challenge a girl. Most are discouraged," Seijuu replied.   
"Yeah, but at any rate. If I had to loose my slot, I'm glad it was to another girl at least. Now go show those guys what we can do!"   
Seijuu rolled his eyes but didn't let the other see. "I will," he replied in the most cheerful voice he could muster.   
"I... suppose I should just go now. Too many others desperate for a battle. The quicker I can get out of here the less I'll have to deal with a challenge."   
"Well I didn't take all your cards," Seijuu snorted.   
"No, but from what I understand all eight slots are filled. So unless I'm lucky enough to find another finalist that's still itching to build their deck I don't have much luck. Ah well, I got a killer deck out of it so I'm happy," the girl beamed.   
"Good for you," Seijuu scowled.   
"Hmm?" the brunette asked.   
"I said that's very good you did. At least you came out with something in the end."   
"I don't even remember what the big prize was supposed to be anymore, so whatever. This is a good enough one for me. Well, later. I'm going to scurry off now, best of luck to you," the other said with a wave.   
"As if I'll need it," Seijuu chuckled. "I'll get what I want from Seto so I can finally have my revenge. It's been five thousand years coming..." 

The silence had yet to be broken, the three figures simply stood there, the two duelists stared at the purple demoness. It was her that finally broke the silence, a low hiss followed by the growled out name, "Malik."   
"Seraph Reaver," the one she addressed grinned back. "I was beginning to wonder if I would see you again after Bakura and I had our little misunderstanding..."   
"You would not have seen me had I not just been down another street. You are in my way, move," she said simply.   
"Why would I do that? You aren't as happy to see me as I am to see you?"   
"No." She looked to the much taller and larger figure behind him. She had no idea what he was capable of and decided leaving would be best.   
"How rude of me. This," Malik said he pointed to the other, "Is Rishid. Much like Bakura trusts you, I trust him. He is my right hand man."   
"Good for him," the demoness grunted. She gathered magic to shift realms, just as her form began to fade out Malik lunged at her, Rishid rushed in as well to snag his arm. Her shift had been early enough that Malik was able to go with her, Rishid too came along for the ride.   
"Are you insane?" Seraph snarled as she bat Malik's hand off where he had snagged her robe. "You have no means with which to shift between the realms anymore. I can strand you here easily! The both of you, and no one would ever know."   
"Do you think I would have let you drag us here if I thought I would never leave?" he laughed. "The Rod and Lilith were not the only things I possessed to travel between realms. And when all is said and done, I plan to add you to my collection." His eyes had a dangerous glint. Behind him Rishid simply stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his ghostly hazel eyes watched the demoness carefully.   
"I do not accept."   
"I think you should, it is very possible I have found your master and have him somewhere."   
"He would never allow himself to be caught by the likes of you or anyone!"   
"He would. If we hit him with a tranquilizer dart before he knew what was happening." Malik glanced over his shoulder to Rishid and the other pulled out a used dart and tossed it at her feet. Seraph narrowed her eyes as she kneeled to get it, her gaze never once leaving the two. She drew the dart to her nose and inhaled, the action was followed by a hiss. The dart did smell of her master.   
"It's in your best interest to accept. You are bound to him in two ways, even if one bond wasn't strong enough I'm sure the other would remind you of what he is."   
"Call your monster," the demoness snapped.   
"I may lack the Rod, but I know enough of this realm to call upon and command a monster. One-on-one are the regulations of this. Any level of monster is allowed, both sides may use magics, no traps. Magics that bring a monster back or destroy them are not allowed. Each can only use any magic once but because one side has used it that doesn't mean the other can't. We fight to get a winner, not let a Black Hole take care of the opponent. One win determines it all."   
"Are you that confident?" the demoness smirked.   
"Oh yes, I am," Malik purred. "But I shall let you make the first move." Malik's eyes closed as he concentrated, Rishid backed away so as not to interfere. Through the murky depths of the realm a clawing sound echoed as his summon drew near. The clawing eventually became more of a scuffle and it was obvious his chosen monster walked on more than two legs. The crab beast more or less shuffled to Malik's side before it rose up on it's two strongest legs, pincers clicked in warning as it's singular eye turned to study the demoness. "I told you I was confident," Malik chuckled. "I know your weakness," he added in a sing-song voice. "My monster's strength matters not in this duel, all are even in that area here. It's the special abilities that count, is that not correct my little hydrophobic soon-to-be pet?" he grinned darkly. "My Crab Turtle will grant you the first attack," he waved the beast forward. It took it's place and raised a pincer to block it's eye from any attack she may unleash.

* * *

* * *

Ah, -now- things are really beginning to fall into place. From now on it should be fairly fast paced. 


	9. Change of Ownership

Seraph's faith had faltered when she saw the summon. Water was strong against her, if it used any water attacks she would be done for. She was going to have to rely on strong equips if she wanted to best him, her current weapon wasn't strong enough to handle the Crab, he had a thick armor and she needed something piercing to do anything to him. This first move was crucial and with every magic imaginable available to them, it was all about who could call the best one for any deed.   
"I will put my staff aside for an Axe of Despair," she announced. Her staff morphed into what she wanted, if he countered it later it would simply morph back. The demoness hefted the weapon up as she tested it's weight, the face that screamed silently from the blade's anchor on the handle served no purpose other than to make a weaker opponent's skin crawl. Once she attacked, there would be no pauses. Both would have to think on their feet for any equips or cancellations to use. This was a battle after all, not a turn based game. Seraph had one advantage, she didn't have to wait for commands to be relayed from her master, she was on her own. She had stalled long enough, once she was sure her grip was just right, the demoness struck. Her blow landed on the defensive arm the Crab held up. It growled in pain before it struck her with the other pincer arm.   
"If not for the fact I banned them, I could have used the magic of Eternal Rest on you. I have a feeling you don't know too many of the cards you can use. You aren't exposed to so many of them and I," Malik laughed. He had to speak loud since the two combatants made quite the racket. "I know every card there is. I can use them all against you, I can counter everything you do!"   
"Maybe your head is so full of names you will confuse them," she grunted once the Crab had been thrown. It floundered on it's back unable to move, the demoness struck a hard blow to it's exposed belly. The armor was thinnest there and provided enough damage to make the monster try and curl inwards against the pain.   
Malik hissed as he watched. "Of all things I can do, I can't turn him back over!" the Egyptian yelled with a stamp of his foot. 

Seraph raised her axe and aimed for his eye in hopes of ending the battle. The Crab thrashed again and managed to get his shoulder appendages planted enough to roll him to one side. The monster clamored to his feet and swung a heavy claw at Seraph while she was still in the midst of pulling her axe out of the ground. The demoness was easily knocked back, in the instant it took her to regain her footing her staff had morphed back to it's normal appearance.   
"De-Spell," Malik grinned. "Was just waiting to spring that. Afraid you're back to square one. "   
"This is not over," Seraph cringed. And it wouldn't be for quite some time, as long as they were in this realm both she and the Crab Turtle would slowly heal. One would have to take the other out for a win else the battle could go on indefinitely. 

Ryou sat up and groaned shortly after, he felt weak and shaky at the moment. His left arm was unnaturally heavy, one look told him why. He muttered as he poked the duel disk, he hadn't entered the tournament so where had it come from? For whatever reason, the back of his neck stung and it was hard to turn his head. Upon further inspection he found himself locked in a small room without windows or much of anything else but a chair and box. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before sitting against the wall. Bakura must have gotten into trouble and Ryou had just been the first to wake up.   
"I suppose answers will come in time," he told himself. He cocked his head to the side when he realized Seraph wasn't around. He wondered if something had happened to her, normally she would have either gotten him out by now or at least been by his side. The teen drew his legs up and rest his arms on them before placing his chin on the canopy. It was awkward at first, the disk got in the way so he could only lean on his right arm. His eyes scanned the small enclosure, while he was grateful to find out that so far he was unharmed, he didn't relish the idea of being the one in control when/if someone came to question him. He had no idea where he was, who had taken him, why he was there or how long he had been there. Ryou closed his eyes and sighed heavily, maybe if he took a nap Bakura would magically get him out of whatever mess he had gotten into in the first place. 

Tyldak yawned as he stretched, Jou and Yugo had left to meet with others and he was left alone in the apartment. It was rare before, but for whatever reason Jou's father had gone off on some trip. Jounouchi didn't seem to care that he'd been gone for almost a month, though Tyl couldn't blame him. The man was horrible and intolerable. Before then Tyldak was never allowed in the house so his father never found out about the bat. He would have to try and find some area to sleep outside. Normally the bat wouldn't care, but this place didn't have to many areas where he could be alone, so Jou's apartment had to be his place to sleep. The bat hobbled into the kitchen on hand-like feet before he opened the fridge, Jou needed to shop again. Or maybe Tyl could, but his idea of shopping for groceries was shoplifting. With a grunt Tyldak settled on fruit, it did have a pleasant taste and Jou didn't seem to like this particular item.   
"So, the finals are tomorrow. Everyone and their grandmother's gonna be there and for the same thing," he laughed. The bat shook his head before taking a bite of the orange, rind and all because he happened to like it that way. He wondered just how many innocents would be finalists, if any. Mai was a finalist, she was pretty neutral in this because she knew messing with greater powers was dumb. But still, if she showed up knowing what was behind it all she wasn't that innocent or ignorant. He was sure Bakura and the new face, Malik, would be there. Seto was for sure as was Yuugi, and that made five. The other three could be the innocents. Or, there could be more, he didn't know for sure if anyone other then Yuugi, Seto and Mai had made it. One thing was for certain, they were the only legal entrants; the others weren't in the database last he checked. Unless they used other names, but Tyl didn't bother studying much. He wanted to get in and out before he was caught and he had managed it apparently since no one came looking for him or Jounouchi. Jou passed what Tyl had told him to the others, not that it would do much good as Kaiba himself was already aware of it Tyldak thought.   
"I suppose I could play guard for the innocent finalists. Someone needs to protect their asses and I'm not looking forward to hearing everyone berate them for getting into something they weren't aware of..." he thought aloud. "But why would the finals be used for an end to all this? Seems dumb to use a card game to settle it. But whatever, who am I to say what's the right or wrong way to handle anything?" He grunted before he leaned over the trash can and spat the orange seeds out, now those tasted horrible when bitten into so he pulled them to one cheek as he found them.   
"I can't help but feel this is going to turn out bigger than anyone planed for..." Tyldak sighed. "I hope they're prepared." 

She hadn't moved yet, she stood still as could be and hoped his stone cold stare would leave her.   
"You see, obedience has it's rewards. You accept me as your new master and I will in turn let you wander freely from your prison," Seto said.   
Lilith scowled, she wanted to tell him that it was the Priest she feared and listened to, not him. But if she angered him then the Priest may come out. "I submit, then," she said with a sigh. "Malik is my master no more."   
"Good," Seto smiled. "Now that we have reached an understanding I shall let you wander about. Do as you will but understand I have ways of checking on your whereabouts and your present company. Do something to displease me and find yourself in the Rod's holding cell."   
"Yes, Master," she snarled. She needn't hide her displeasure on that, he knew she wouldn't like it anyway so showing it wouldn't bring punishment.   
"Oh and Lilith, do be back by tomorrow evening before the finals begin. I want you there..." he said.   
"By your will," she scowled with a bow. 

"Yeah, and I really wanted to see her. I hope you understand," Cloey said with mock sorrow as she spoke to Troy.   
"I do, completely. I'd want to be there if my sibling had made it or another friend. If they do end before the following evening would you still be up for the date?" he didn't even try to hide the hope.   
Cloey moved the phone from her ear and glared hard at it before running her hand down her face. "I might, we'll have to see. I'll call you once I know for sure. And since you're using a hotel phone I had better let you go. I hear they charge you even if someone called you."   
"Oh, they do?" he asked. "Ok yeah, I don't think I have anything worth talking about so I'll let you go. Talk to you soon!" he said happily before the click sounded.   
The blonde hung up and let out a frustrated growl before she dropped the cordless phone in Mai's lap. "The little freakazoid is hoping the finals end before our date. He still really wants it, you know how much it scares me? The way he looked at us both that night, sends a chill down my spine," she shivered.   
"Cloey," Mai said in a serious tone. "If you do end up on this date and he tries anything do not hesitate to take a swing or kick at him and get out of there..."   
"Advice taken and stored for reference. But I doubt I'll even need it, I plan to stand him up if there is still time. And then stay indoors for a while until he's left for the States again."   
"I'll cover for you if you do indeed stay home," Mai replied. She picked up the phone then got to her feet to set it back on the table with the charger. "But if you set foot out of the house before the day he's supposed to leave, you're on your on," she wagged her finger in emphasis.   
"Dully noted," Cloey rolled her eyes. 

"Nope, Otogi won't be joining us. I told him it was best for him to stay behind. He's still pretty new to our group and doesn't quite understand what's going on. He'd get in the way," Honda said.   
"Same with Shizuka. I don't want my little sister gettin' hurt. Even though she was crushed to hear I had dropped out. Had her heart set on watching me in the finals. But I plan to make her proud by helping Yuug."   
"Alright so we have this group here plus Mai," Anzu said as she looked around the table.   
"Eh, Mai. Is she really in this to help or hoping it'll just be the same old game?" Yuugi asked.   
"I honestly don't know," Honda replied. "She kinda brushed off most my warnings and insisted it wasn't anything she couldn't handle."   
"Well she and I can stick together, then. I'm kinda not sure if I want to be there... but I really want to help," Yugo nodded.   
"You know," Jou said as he leaned back against the chair. "You don't have to come, it won't upset me. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want anyone getting hurt and that's why I'm going."   
"But you could get hurt," Yugo insisted.   
"That's what we're for, to watch him while he watches us," Yuugi said with a smile. "With all of us together and looking after one another, we have nothing to worry about."   
"I hope your right, Yuugi. Because I somehow doubt Kaiba is the only thing we have to worry about. Who says the others aren't going to use this as a chance to get what they want? When else would everyone and all the items be together in one place?"   
"Not all Anzu," Yuugi shook his head. "At least, I don't think so," he muttered.   
"What do you mean, are you sure the other item holders won't be drawn as well?" Honda asked.   
"I can't say..." Yuugi shrugged. "But we need to be cautious."   
"Agreed," the others voiced. 

The Nephilim wraiths of Seraph's attack faded and the Crab was still standing, Seraph hissed and glared at Malik.   
"Negate Attack," he grinned.   
"But you had said no traps were to be used!" the demoness roared.   
"I lied," he shrugged. "Besides, I'm getting bored. And for a bonus since you missed an attack, I'll activate my Sealing Swords. Looks like your attacks are further blocked. I'll also use the opportunity to get my own attack in." He waved and the Crab prepared a water attack, Seraph hissed and activated Negate Attack herself just in time. Malik raised a brow as he studied the other glowing orbs she had just placed, more traps or magic she had waiting. "I'll use a Mystical Space Typhoon on the first one and assume the second is a trap and get Remove Trap on it." Both orbs blinked out and Malik grinned widely. "Looks like I hit them just right. And now you are completely open..." The Crab once again used a water attack then a physical, Seraph crumpled and remained motionless. The swords faded and she failed to do anything even then. Malik's summon grunted and turned to leave, it was over and Seraph had lost.   
"Rishid," Malik said. "Pick her up, I'll get Rae to return us to the other realm."   
"Yes Master," the other spoke as he approached the demoness. He picked her limp figure up once her wings had been folded before he moved back to Malik.   
The Egyptian smiled widely as he ran his good hand over her face and neck, he paused before he went lower and pulled his hand back. "This almost makes up for the broken bones and lose of Ra and my Rod," he said. "Almost." 

It hadn't been long since he woke up, Bakura snarled as he rubbed the back of his neck. The pain confirmed what he had thought when it first hit, someone took him out with a dart. He quickly checked his back pocket, his locators were still there.   
"How nice of them to not relieve me of my locators," he grunted. The room held no means with which he could escape, except... A quick check of his front right pocket led his fingers to the Eye. "Perfect," he grinned. He began to pull it out but stopped when footsteps and voices started to approach. Bakura felt it a good time to learn what was going on, and in order to get answers he had put on an act. Quickly he slumped to the floor again and acted as if he were asleep, the door opened slowly and two shadows were cast over him.   
"Wake up!" one of the figures snapped. He kicked the snowy-haired teen before moving back to the door.   
"Wha?" Bakura asked in Ryou's voice. "Where, how?" he blinked as he looked around with fake fear.   
"The other woke up in the spirit's place," the second voice said. "Threatening him isn't what Malik wanted."   
"Then we make the spirit come out!"   
So Malik was behind it after all, Bakura figured as much.   
Another swift kick was given and Bakura scrambled to his feet. "That was uncalled for!" he said, still in Ryou's voice.   
"Yeah well we'll keep doing it till your other half is out," the kicker said.   
"Maybe you're going about it the wrong way," the second said. "Mention the fact Malik's after his lover. That should work."   
Bakura snapped to attention and kicked the door back at the figure in it. The metallic object slammed into his face and when it moved back, Bakura could see the blood running from the nose of the one it struck. In the confusion he snagged him by the shirt and threw him against the wall, the other reached in and Bakura took his arm and twisted it fast against his back. Bakura then turned so his back was in the door.   
"What about Seraph?" he hissed.   
The figure he had restrained laughed. "Malik's gone to claim her, steal her from you! And then he'll use her to take you out before he goes for Kaiba!"   
"I have other plans," the Spirit of the Ring growled. "For starters, you remaining in here." He snagged the keys from the other's hip then shoved him into the room. A boot to his ass caused him to stumble and fall on his already down friend. Bakura stepped through the door quickly and shut it, he flipped through the keys before he randomly chose one. Luck was with him and it was right, he managed to lock the door even though the figure on the other side was pounding and pulling on it. Bakura smirked as he pocketed the keys then pulled the Eye out, he knew he couldn't just walk out of the place so he had to change realms. He balled his fist tight around it and concentrated, eventually the familiar feeling of vertigo claimed him as the world spun. He was deposited neatly in the other realm where he flopped down. It was harder to use the Eye, to work properly it had to replace one of his own and Bakura had no plans to do that. Bakura decided to rest for a while, in a few moments he would travel a bit then shift back into an area away from his current location.

* * *

* * *

Oop, a little sidetrack thing... but it ties into what I have planned later so it's not just random. 


	10. Submission and Hate

Rae raced into the ship's kitchen and began digging through the cabinets, she hadn't even noticed the other figure in there until she ran into her. "Oh! I am so sorry!" Rae said quickly. "I just needed a few things wake the new monster Malik has..."   
"It's ok," the girl said. She gave a small smile before moving to the table.   
"Ukori, is it?" Rae asked while she gathered what she had dropped.   
"Hardly anyone else knows my name," she snorted back.   
"You tend to keep to yourself a lot," Rae replied. "You're the only female non-monster servant Malik has. Don't you ever feel lonely?"   
"All the time," Ukori sighed.   
"Malik doesn't have you chained like he does me. You could leave whenever you want," Rae said quietly as she stopped what she was doing and sat next to the girl.   
Ukori dipped her head slightly and raven locks obscured her face. "I've nowhere else to go, this is home for me and better than the world out there."   
Rae figured it best not to press further. Instead she got to her feet. "If you'll excuse me, I need to finish gathering these things before I anger Malik."   
Ukori nodded and sat up. "It was nice to have someone other than Malik speak to me, thank you."   
"Even if I had to run off?" Rae said sheepishly.   
"Yes, even then. But go on, best not make him mad. I don't like the yelling." 

"She won't be pleased when she awakens. We really should move her to a holding cell until she accepts her fate," Rishid warned. Malik shrugged it off and pet the hand of the sleeping creature. He had tucked her away in a cabin, the one Rae stayed in to be exact and was now fawning over her. Rishid honestly didn't know why Malik was so interested but didn't question him.   
"She'll learn soon enough, that collar will make sure of it. Should she try to remove it the tranquilizers it holds will knock her out." The Egyptian looked up as Rae walked in. She held a bowl of cool water, a cloth and the few spices that Malik had requested.   
"Is this everything?" she asked when she put them down on the nightstand.   
Malik looked through everything and nodded when he was satisfied. "Leave us," he said to the other two. Rae was out in no time, but Rishid lingered.   
"But sir, I really don't think it wise. I could help restrain her when she aw--"   
"I said leave. I don't fear her in the least," Malik snapped.   
"As you wish," Rishid replied with a bow. He backed out of the room but didn't go far. Rae too was standing in the hall.   
"Just in case he calls, I'll be ready," she said.   
"He should have let one of us remain," Rishid sighed with a shake of his head. 

"The blimp checked out, sir. We finish filling it tomorrow morning and test it's air worth so it will be ready by the time you have set," a worker said. He had just finished doing miscellaneous tasks and tucked the clipboard under his arm when Kaiba approached.   
"Excellent. The rooms are ready and prepared as well?"   
"They are, supplies are here as well. We'll start loading them once the refrigerators are ready and at the proper food keeping temperatures. The duel platform is working perfectly as is the elevator. The observation deck's railings are sturdy so there won't be any mishaps. We would like to invite you in for the final inspection in case we missed anything."   
"I'll take your word for it. Be warned though, if you have missed anything and we run into problems tomorrow your job is on the line."   
"Y-yes sir," the worker nodded. "I am confident that everything is fine. This last check will make sure."   
Seto simply nodded before he walked past. 

The CEO folded his arms over his chest as he studied the massive airship. There were more than enough rooms for the finalist and the small staff he planed to fly with. Seto knew for certain Yuugi was going to bring his cheerleaders and Seto was going to allow them on board. He wanted them there for the end, they needed to see something and since it was almost guaranteed everyone would use this chance to get what they wanted; a show was ensured.   
"Hey Seto, figured I'd find you here," Mokuba grinned. He walked up next to his brother as he looked over the half filled blimp. "All the wire frame deals always make it look ready for flight even if it isn't."   
"Still fascinated by that?" Seto chuckled.   
"It's the most exciting thing that's happened today," Mokuba shrugged.   
"Well the day is almost over, tomorrow promises to be better," the brunette smirked.   
"Yeah, I'm expecting some pretty intense duels," Mokuba nodded.   
"_If we even duel,_" Seto thought. He had a feeling there would be little of the traditional card game and more... ancient rites.   
"Once you're ready I want to head to dinner, hungry today for whatever reason," Mokuba muttered.   
"I had plans to do so, in fact why don't we go now? I'm done here, finished what I came to do." 

"Yuugi's spending the night, Tyl. He wanted to speak to you," Jounouchi said as he came in.   
Tyldak peeked out of the room he had been given and raised a brow. "Oh?"   
"You're coming to the finals, correct? I'd like to implore your help," the short figure said.   
"What's in it for me..."   
"Assured freedom," he said. "And knowing you helped save the world."   
"Who said I was up for being the hero?"   
"I know for a fact you enjoy living. And if the wrong parties win, you may lose that," he stated firmly.   
"I escaped imprisonment so long ago, I can handle things now as well," the bat insisted.   
"I don't doubt your abilities, but as it stands you are a priority, so is Seraph and all the others. You are all that may stand in the way, the only ones that would hold power to do something should this all fail."   
"I think I like this," Tyldak laughed. He snapped his trap shut when he caught the glare both were giving him.   
"However bad you think life is for you now, I promise the wrong parties will make it worse." Jou almost yelled. "Look, I don't know the whole story either, but if Bakura wins he'll set the monsters free. That equals chaos and Malik... no one knows his goals. Who knows what he'll do."   
"Bakura would be a fool to set the monsters free, one taste of the freedom they were denied and controlling them would be impossible. He'd be back to square one, I assume Malik's goals are much the same."   
"No, Malik's angry about his past. It's a possibility that the items could hold enough power for him to change his past. Time and space is a scary thing to mess with, he could screw everything up."   
"And what would I care? If my life was snuffed out or altered, I wouldn't have any memory of having the chance to stop it, now would I?" Tyldak asked.   
"And what if for punishment you were allowed to remember how things had been?"   
The bat fell silent after Yuugi made his point. "Alright, whatever. Just stop making my brain hurt," he mumbled while covering his head with his wings. "I'll help, I'll make sure things don't go down the crapper. I just don't trust the Pharaoh much either. He was not a kind person either..."   
"But even if he isn't, out of all the other outcomes his holds the most promise," Yuugi said.   
"Taking the lesser of the evils, huh? I suggest you have a serious talk with your other half when we get him back. The mistakes of the past won't be repeated and I will not pay for what others did," he growled out. It took the other two a moment to realize he meant the events that had caused the monsters to be locked away. "Not everyone that was punished deserved it..."   
"We're trying to prevent history from repeating itself. If everything my other half did is unbound, then it could happen again. And in this day and age, the resulting panic and chaos could be far worse."   
"Yes, you hairless apes could blow the damn world up. Every country out there is just itching for an excuse to blow someone else up."   
"Now let's not bring that into this, ok?" Jounouchi demanded. "This is about what we can stop and thereby prevent that from happening. Things start small and become bigger if not stopped. Well this is pretty damn big in itself. If we can't stop it now then we never will."   
"I wasn't aware motivational speeches were your thing," Tyl chuckled. "I suggest this subject be dropped, it will only turn into a debate and you gentlemen can't afford to lose any sleep."   
"Agreed," Yuugi nodded. 

"You might as well give up!" Malik laughed again. "I can hit this button again and again, that charge you feel won't get any easier to deal with. And you don't want to become wounded, now do you? You've already learned you can't shift realms unless I want you too..."   
"You sick, demented slaver!" the demoness roared. She cringed again when he hit the button and sent yet another wave of electricity through her. She could smell her flesh burning, her neck would be a mess if he kept hammering the button. "If I crush that, your control over me would end."   
"No, you see," he grinned before walking closer to her. "If I so much as say the correct word, your collar will inject you with a tranquilizer. All of my servants know it and you can't get anyone to tell you what it is without setting it off. Oh, and the little remote," he said while waving it before her. "Has a fail safe as well, if it's destroyed the signal it and the collar bounce between one another is stopped. If it stops... your collar will continuously run a current through you. No, you won't die. You'll just be forced between realms, but you'll be so weak when you arrive you'd be easy prey for anything waiting. And if you die there..." he trailed off. "I think you know what happens."   
"Bakura will not stand for this!"   
"I know he won't. I have plans for you my dear, big plans. And I have," he checked his pocket watch. "Less than a day to break you in. And I plan break you in such ways you can only imagine," he grinned wickedly.   
"There is not much you can do while in a cast," she spat back.   
"Who said my plan was to use brute force and violence?" he chuckled. "Besides, I have plenty of servants for that. No, you may be a demon but you are still a woman. You have the same fears and hold the same pride as any other. And I would so enjoy hurting that..."   
"Touch me and be castrated," she growled in an animalistic tone.   
"Well naturally, if you were allowed to remain as you are now I would run that risk. But I'm going to sedate you first. Make you more malleable and willing."   
"Then I will change your gender when my head is cleared!"   
"No. You won't," he said as he began to back out of the room. "I'll come for you later, once the sedative you are about to get kicks in." 

As Malik walked out another servant walked in, he was a burly man and would have no trouble with Seraph should she have been a normal woman. But she wasn't and Seraph had taken this as a dumb move on Malik's part. She hissed and lunged for the goon, her claw swipe landed and tore through his shirt and skin. But as it did, something punctured her flesh. She grunted and pulled the dart from her before stumbling back. Two more servants entered, one tended to the previously wounded one and the other looked to the demoness as she sank to her knees.   
"Thought you could get off easy? As soon as you begin to wake from that I'll give you something to relax you but keep you awake. Don't want to sleep through the honeymoon, now do you?" he laughed.   
Seraph's vision was blurred and things sounded distant, but she had heard the other's promise regardless. "Damn you," she slurred. "Damn you to the farthest reaches of Hell."   
"Really now, Master Malik is offering to give you a few moments in the opposite of Hell and you would damn others to it?" he knew he wouldn't get an answer, her eyes closed and she fell over about then. "Bitch can't see the how lucky she is. The future ruler of this world wants her and she's pushing him away."   
"All women are like that," the wounded servant said. "And they all have claws," he managed to joke over the pain. 

If Rae didn't have fur, others would have seen the color drain from her face. She had remained in the hall the whole time and heard everything. Suddenly what Malik put her through didn't seem so bad. The feline kicked herself for thinking that way, the other monster was in such danger and she felt helpless. She ran a shaky hand through her hair before she felt ready to move back into the small room. It was in disarray and she did the only thing she could think of, she began to clean as two of his human servants left and a third remained to watch the demoness carefully.   
"Envy her, huh?" the watcher asked Rae once the others were gone.   
"Not in the least," Rae replied. "Master Malik is not my type."   
"Oh yeah, you're a walking-talking hairball. Guess you aren't his type either," he laughed.   
Rae bit back her harsh reply and concentrated on making the room look presentable again.   
"I wonder if he plans to take her here or move her to his chambers," the human thought aloud.   
The feline made a disgusted face before she shrugged and answered, "His chambers I would think. Larger and more lavish."   
"I wonder what kind of sounds a demon in the throws of passion makes."   
"Would you please just shut up!" Rae yelled at last. "It's degrading enough knowing what he plans to do, I don't want to hear your interest in it."   
"Bitchy for a cat, sure you aren't a dog?"   
"I have claws too," she warned.   
"And a collar."   
Rae's eyes fell and she sighed in defeat.   
"That's what I thought," the human snorted. "Oh look, she burned this stuff off faster than the last time. Better get the sedative down her throat," he said. 

He'd been looking for an hour, the sun had gone down already and he was left in the middle of night life in the city. Seraph was no where around, he couldn't even make contact with her through their link. It worried him deeply, she would always answer quickly. He began to think Malik's servants where right, if that was the case then he needed to find her quickly. Bakura was well aware of the Egyptian's interest in her and feared what may happen. Seraph had survived so many things before, she was strong. But this was different, new and on a whole other level. He didn't know how she'd take it, what's worse is he didn't know just what Malik would do or act on. Bakura growled before he kicked a streetlamp hard, persons nearby gave him odd looks, when he returned it with a glare some looked away and others walked by quickly.   
Bakura grunted and ran his hand over his face. Random searches weren't going to get him anywhere, he needed to find where Malik was. The only thing he had going for figuring out his location was the fact Malik wasn't originally from Domino and his servants were from all areas around the world. So that meant he came by one of two ways, air or sea. It seemed more plausible he was a sea farer, so the docks would be his first choice. "When I find her and undo whatever he's done to her..." he closed his eyes and balled his hand into a fist. "I get my hits in and she can finish him."

* * *

* * *

Things are about to get a lot darker and more moody from here on. And then the finals hit...  
This is where things get really different from the RP it was based on. Hell, only the very beginning was based on what we had done. From about the middle of chapter one to now is 100% from my brain. Just evolving the characters and building on the foundations others had laid... 


	11. Claimed

  
"You all ready for tomorrow?" Mai asked from Cloey's door.   
"Yeah, packing for two days. Just in case, since you seem to think a little card game is going to take that long," she replied with the roll of her eyes. Actually, Cloey was preparing to hide out at Seto's after the finals to better ditch Troy.   
"Good, we head out an hour before we're supposed to be there."   
"Wait, Seto's coming by remember?"   
Mai faltered for a moment then nodded. "Right, well his limo had better be first class since I'm letting him taxi me around."   
"Mai!" Cloey blurted out. "He's saving you gas money and from having to find a parking spot!"   
Mai shrugged and turned to leave, she needed to finish packing herself.   
"I'd better call Naki, tell her where I'll be," Cloey blinked when she realized the other didn't know. She set her packing aside as she went for the phone. It rang about six times before she heard a click. "Hi! Na--" Cloey stopped when she heard the answering machine's message. She huffed and waited for the beep. "Hey Naki, it's Cloey," she said as if the other wouldn't be able to tell. "I'm just calling to tell you I'm going with Mai to the finals tomorrow. I'm sure once everyone's been signed in they'll announce the location for others to come watch. Stop by if you want, Mai seems to think it's going to turn into some big show. I suppose that's all I have to say, hope to see you there!" she said happily before she hung up. "Wonder where she is, not like her to miss a call at this hour," Cloey muttered. "Maybe at dinner," she shrugged. 

Lilith looked around carefully, she wanted to go speak to Malik and thought now was a good time. Seto hadn't recalled her yet or scolded her, so she thought he either wasn't watching or had bluffed about being all powerful. The area was still abuzz with life, she was on the fishing end and still had a ways to go before she got to the shipping and normal use docks. She didn't care who saw her, but still she wanted to avoid attention just incase word got back to Seto. It didn't matter if she submitted to his will or not, she was still tied to Malik through her lust for him. Despite her attempts, Malik never seemed to return her feelings. But at the same time, he wasn't disgusted with her advances so she thought it meant there was some hope. And that was the motive behind this visit, if she agreed to disobey Seto when he hopefully used her; she would be rewarded with what she wanted from Malik. Lilith stopped to lean against a warehouse as she thought of it, the ultimate reward in her eyes. If she played her cards right, maybe he'd indulge her a little before hand and fully give in once she had won what he wanted. The spellcaster didn't even try to hide the wide grin that crept across her face, the thought alone excited her and she began to move again. The sooner she got to him, the sooner she could get what she wanted. 

The pale figure hissed as she rounded another building, Bakura was there and he had spotted her.   
"So I was right to assume he was here... you wouldn't be far now would you?" he growled.   
Lilith paused for a moment as she thought. "Seto is my master, what makes you think I'm not with him?"   
"Because I know how much you lust for Malik, you don't hide it well at all..."   
Lilith puffed her chest up in defense. "You're just jumping to conclusions!" she insisted.   
"Can't fool me, wench. I can do one of two things, walk off and continue my search or sit here and wait for you to cave and lead me, unwilling or not, to him."   
She snorted and flipped her hair before making a slight waving motion. "I think I know how to deal with you." As she continued, Bakura became aware of how the waves were getting higher and harder. He hissed before he turned to flee.   
"It was just for show!" Lilith cackled. "I could have washed you away with the first if I had of wanted to!" To emphasis her point, she sent a stream of water for him. It struck him square in the back and bowled him over from the force. He was suddenly glad he had taken the extra trip back home to leave his duel disk behind, else he would most likely have been shocked by now. Once he was down, Lilith send more water to wash him back. She caught his glare of daggers just before he vanished over the edge of the pier and into a whirlpool. "Have a nice swim," she shrugged. Lilith quickly jogged off, if he did survive the undertow he'd be back and looking for her eventually. She didn't want to chance him following her anyway.   
It was quiet, deafeningly so. But Rae couldn't blame the other, she had just been through quite an ordeal. A knock sounded and Rae looked up, Ukori was there.   
"Just thought I'd stop in, meet the new..." she trailed off when she caught sight of the purple demoness. Normally what would have been a somewhat threatening sight was now pity. Seraph was curled up on her side, wings and tail wrapped tightly around her with her back to the middle of the room.   
"She's not up for visitors," Rae said quickly before ushering Ukori out.   
"Was she hurt?" the girl asked.   
Rae simply shook her head. "Her capture wasn't expected, she's been through a lot." The feline knew what she had said was confusing and jumbled but luckily Ukori didn't question her further.   
"Maybe I'll come back later then. I know how she feels," the dark haired girl said. "I hope she gets to feeling better," she said louder so Seraph could hear. 

The spellcaster closed the door when she stepped back into the room. Seraph shifted slightly and Rae apologized just in case something she had done upset her. It was getting late, most of the other servants had either gone out for the night or were already asleep. Tomorrow was a big day for Malik and he wanted everyone ready, even if not all were going with him.   
"Um, do you want the light on or can I turn it off?" Rae asked softly. The demoness only grunted. "I tell you what, I'll turn it off but you can turn it back on if you want."   
"Wait," the figure said as she rolled over and sat up. Her wings had to be carefully drawn around her, Malik hadn't returned her clothing yet so she was left exposed. Rae's gaze shifted away but not before catching her pillow. Seraph turned back to see what she was looking at. "You want to know about the clean burn marks?"   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Rae said as if she had asked.   
Seraph shook her head before she wiped a tear from her eye, she held up a section of the sheets and pressed her finger against them. They burned away in an area as big as the tear with a light pop and hiss. "Acid... but just my tears. No other bodily fluid."   
"You, um, could maybe sit up and let them drift down to your collar. It could let you remove it possibly..." Rae said softly.   
Seraph shook her head before she drew her legs up under her wings. "My skin can take the acid, but my insides cannot. I have an open wound under the collar, I would only cause more damage."   
"But, if they hurt your insides... how can you shed them without pain?"   
"I guess it is not until they touch the air that they become acidic," she replied with a shrug.   
"My name is Rae," she said suddenly. "And I'm very sorry you have to be here..."   
The demoness snorted and looked away. She was calmer than she should have been, an after effect of the sedative most likely. She couldn't even focus right or she would have called out to Bakura.   
"If you need anything, just ask. I'll see what I can do."   
"I can take care of myself," the demoness growled.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Rae sighed.   
"Where is the bathroom?" Seraph asked.   
"Take a right when you get outside the room. It's four doors down and slides open rather than on hinges."   
"Thank you," the demoness replied. She stood and quickly moved to the door before she checked the hall then dashed to the bathroom. She wanted to scrub herself, wash the filth from her body. 

"I came all this way to see him and I want to, damnit!" Lilith protested when Rishid blocked her way to Malik's quarters.   
"He has asked to not be disturbed. The finals are tomorrow and he wants his rest."   
"And I have something about the finals he may want to know. Or have you forgotten I'm bound to the Rod and Seto now owns me?"   
"I haven't," Rishid grunted.   
"Oh I see now," Lilith laughed. "You think I'm here to do something to him. I'm still loyal! I want nothing to do with Seto and if I can help Malik then I will. Maybe I can even win the right to come back."   
"Malik has Seraph Reaver now, she is who he plans to use tomorrow."   
"He has _who_?" Lilith shrieked. "She's not in there with him is she?" the spellcaster demanded. Her face had turned bright red and she was shaking.   
"No, she left nearly thirty minuets ago."   
"Of all the," Lilith hissed. She shoved Rishid away and made a dash down the hall. Rishid grabbed onto her tail and yanked during an effort to stop her. She snarled and spun around to kick him in the jaw, it caused him to hit the wall and slide into a heap. While he took time to clear his head and stagger to his feet, Lilith had reached the door and forcefully opened it. "You had that filthy creature in here?" she hissed.   
Malik sat up quickly and hissed his reply, "If you've lead that bastard Kaiba to me..."   
Her face went blank as she caught his cast. "Did the demoness do that to you? I'll kill her!"   
"You will do nothing but leave, Lilith! You are not mine to command and you can lead Seto right to me, leave at once!"   
"Then answer me, did she do that?"   
"Seto did the day he took the Rod, Obelisk nearly ground me into the pavement. Now go!" he demanded once again.   
"Not before I do what I came here for! I want to betray him, I want to come back to you! If he uses me during the finals against you, I will purposely lose."   
"And what makes you think I trust your word?"   
"Have I not been loyal to you this whole time? Have you not trusted me with so many other tasks?"   
"I have," he answered. "But you also have served Seto, his ancient self."   
"My loyalty is with you!" she snapped. "Malik, I have only pleased you, have I not?"   
"Lilith you have tried to gain entry into my bed. That was the motivation behind all you did. That is your motivation now. Am I correct?"   
"Yes," she hissed without delay. "It is, but I only want in your bed because I want to be the one you trust. The one you have handle things for you."   
"Fine then, you help me do away with Seto then I will take you back. But not into my bed, that is not part of the deal. Go. Now. If you linger any longer I may change my mind." Lilith remained steadfast in her defiance of his wish. "GO!" he hissed before making a move to get up. The sheets moved enough for Lilith to see he wore nothing under them. She gasped and turned quickly, once again the spellcaster ran into Rishid.   
"Let her go," Malik growled as he tied a robe around himself. "She won't bother me further. Tomorrow at the finals she'll be given a chance to once again be in my services. If I do not defeat Seto personally, she is not to approach a single of my servants or myself again."   
"Understood, Master," Rishid bowed.   
"What of my little fallen angel?" Malik chuckled.   
"She was up moving, when I went to check on her Rae said she was showering."   
"I'd ask for her return to my chambers, but I'm in need of a decent night's rest," he smirked.   
"I need to retire for the evening as well."   
"You may, there are others who will make sure no one else disturbs me." 

"Ra are you incompetent or what?" Seijuu growled as he kicked Bakura. "Wake up you oaf!"   
Bakura gasped and coughed, his eyes opened wide before he rolled over and spat sea water out. His breath was raspy and hard between the coughs.   
"I fished you out of the water. You were floating face down out there. What the hell have you been up to?"   
The Spirit of the Ring sputtered again before he managed to sit up. "Ran into Malik's former lapdog," he wheezed. "She put me through Hell underwater."   
"You certainly look the part. You drowned rat," Seijuu muttered.   
"Why are you out here anyway?" he coughed. Bakura was still too weak to stand, for now he'd just sit and gather his strength.   
"I like to stare forlornly out at the waves as I reminisce on my life long ago in Egypt and pine the lose of my future."   
"Very eloquent," Bakura snorted.   
"You're right. I just glower at the waves and damn the Pharaoh for sealing me inside some trinket," Seijuu snarled. He held the necklace up around his neck. Bakura had seen it before and heard the story as well, why Seijuu felt the need to re-inform him was unknown.   
"Welcome to the club, only I've been blocked from mine and have grown rather attached to it..."   
"I get a chance to maim the Pharaoh and you can have them all. Though from what I understand there are three of us wanting to take a swing at him..."   
"And Seto's already got him sealed inside the Puzzle. We need to figure out how to undo that before anyone can do harm to him.," Bakura reminded. He shook his head and growled. "I don't need to be sitting here discussing this with you, I need to find Seraph."   
"What, she's run off on you?" Seijuu tsked. "Not pleasing her enough?"   
Bakura was on his feet in no time and Seijuu on the deck. Bakura brought his fist back and rubbed his knuckles, he'd hit the other's jaw and in his weakened state it hurt him about as much.   
"Moody bastard," Seijuu groaned. Tenderly he ran a slim hand over the area. "If you had of broken it, I would have terminated our partnership here and now."   
"Speak poorly of Seraph again and I'll terminate it. I'm sick of you doing it every time we meet. She's at the center of so much right now and I can't handle it all!"   
"Center of what, what are you keeping from me?" Seijuu demanded. He staggered to his feet, hand still rubbing the sore jaw.   
"Malik's taken her, most likely to use against me to knock me out in the end. His insurance he can at least remove one threat."   
"That's why your relationship should never have been formed! You wouldn't be in this situation if not."   
Bakura simply ignored the other's arguments. "I won't even be there in the end if I don't get the final locator. This whole little side quest has prevented me from getting it."   
"And here I had thought stealing a second would just give us one less person to worry about. You hadn't even worked your way in yet!" Seijuu spat. "Take it," he snarled while he dug for it. "You had better not fail like this again because one false move and it's over."   
Bakura took the offered bit of plastic and shoved it in his wet pocket. Being reminded of his condition he took the time to wring his hair out. "How do you know we aren't expected?"   
"Maybe you are. You haven't been discrete enough. I have, no one knows of me. No one knows this damned necklace is another item. Mine holds no power though, just my soul. And I will personally enjoy the look on the Pharaoh's face when he realizes what he had done to me was a mistake..."   
"Everyone has their beef with him. But I wonder, in the end... who gets to take his life?"   
"When one of us wins, I get his life and you get the items. That was the deal, or have you forgotten?"   
"I haven't," Bakura replied.   
"Good, now go home. Rest. Tomorrow we'll need all the strength and energy we can muster."   
"Easier said than done, you aren't missing something," Bakura grunted.   
"You know he will use her against you, don't let that be what knocks you out. Spend all night trying to think of how to use his having her to your advantage. But don't go get yourself killed before then." Seijuu stopped there and simply walked off. Bakura snorted before he followed his lead, maybe he did have a way to turn Seraph on Malik rather than the other way around.

* * *

* * *

Finals begin next chapter, promise X3;;

And I promise all this fawning over Seraph isn't the point of the fic. Things are gonna shift focus back to where they should be. 


	12. Gathering

The day was at hand finally, the morning had already past and now at lunch Yuugi found himself growing anxious. So many possibilities ran through his head, so many ways things could turn out. Would they go just the way he and others hoped or would other things get in the way? The teen sighed softly and looked out the window, his other half would be back if things went right. Anzu would pay more attention to him, but only because of his other half. Yuugi liked her, a lot. He'd had a crush on her for the longest time and when all of this first started she found out, not from him though. But others mentioned how torn up he was with her just shying away. She talked to him some, but mainly about getting the Pharaoh back. Yuugi found part of himself not wanting his other half back, a twinge of jealousy was suppressed with a sigh. No, it was the right thing to do. Even if it meant Anzu would just continue to fawn over the Pharaoh. He looked up as Jounouchi and Tyldak continued their conversation. He'd tuned them out because it had been a slight argument at first. 

"I'm not going to be run ragged and put up for all to use. I'll play the part of Yuugi's monster if I need to but Mai is in her own. She's still an innocent in this, if she can get out safely before anything bad happens then good. But if I'm there with her they'll see her as a threat. So no. Besides, I don't think she'd want me anyway, not her type," Tyldak grunted.   
"Ok, ok! Just Yuugi then."   
"And I need to know ahead of time if I'm needed. Putting half my essence into card form for a duel isn't easy. We do a true Shadow Game and my summon will be no sweat. But if it's going to be a card game then I'm going to have to be divided until needed. And that means I can't protect anyone if I'm in a deck."   
"Well why you tellin' me all this? I'm not even in the finals," Jou sighed.   
"I want to make sure we're perfectly clear on the conditions."   
"I agree with them," Yuugi shrugged.   
"I know you are, I want to be sure mop-head isn't going to push me in a million directions since he's just on the sidelines," the bat said with a glare. He went back to stuffing his face once the message went through.   
"It's about all I can do! Besides tangle with any lackeys anyone has."   
"Your support is appreciated," Yuugi said with a nod. "I just wish it wasn't needed, that none of this had started to begin with..."   
"But it did, an we're all beside you. Now come on, you finish eating and we're gonna swing by and get the others. Make sure everyone's ready for however long this may be," Jou waved. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head before he looked to the others.   
"And have it be the last time I try and talk others out of coming," Yuugi replied softly.   
"Ain't gonna happen. We're there with you till the end, bud. That's the way its always gonna be." 

"No one knows of you yet, you've stayed hidden. So we need to arrive separately, let them think you're just some normal duelist."   
"Yes sir," Rishid bowed. "Perhaps I should take my leave now to lessen the chances of us being seen together."   
"Go ahead, I trust you'll be there at the start. I don't doubt my abilities, but having help couldn't hurt," Malik shrugged. Rishid took a bow before he turned to gather what he wished to take with him. Malik raised a brow when three figures in robes walked past the room he was in. He walked to the door and cleared his throat.   
"I'm sorry, Master," Ukori said as she turned to face him. Of the trio she was the only without the hood up.   
"And what do you think you are doing? Who's with you?" he had an idea who one was, the figure was much too short to not know. He was right, the little bee monster turned around and lowered his hood, Rae too was there.   
"I'm taking them into the city for a bit, before the tournament. You plan to use them correct? I wanted them to see how others duel so they can get an idea of what they would know what's in store for them."   
"I see, and what makes you think I am going t use them?"   
"Well, I just thought you were proud of your monsters and wanted to show them off. I'm sorry if I offended you," she bowed.   
"Just go," Malik snorted. "You have two hours before I send someone else after everyone. And both monsters had better be with you. You do not want to anger me."   
"No, I don't," the girl said with her eyes still downcast.   
"Go then," he said with a wave. Ukori nodded and ushered the other two down the hall. 

"Keep your hoods up while we're out. I'll have mine down, they'll think we're just goths or role players so you won't get hassled too much."   
"I think we will, the other day I met someone and chased them from the boat. She wasn't too friendly when she figured I was a role player," Rae said. She adjusted her hood again and made sure her features could stay hidden well enough. Cricket had his hood down so low he was forced to tilt his head back some to see anything.   
"Ignore them, they're just idiots," Ukori shrugged. She lead the two down the plank and onto the docks. The trio hesitated for a moment at the door of the enclosed dock before Ukori pushed forward. "Come on," she prompted. "I'll show you some places near here that you might like." 

The trio moved swiftly; despite the previous day being slow, today was an explosion of life. The last minuet panic to get into the finals had set in and duelists were out in force. So many duels were taking place and all relatively close to one another. Anyone walking past was asked at least ten times if they were a duelist, disk present or not.   
"Come on, the quicker we move, the sooner we can get away from this mess," Ukori sighed.   
Cricket latched onto Rae's robe so he wouldn't become lost. "So many people!" he said with a gasp. "Too many, I don't think I like the city after all."   
"Shh, it's ok," Rae said as she reached for his hand. "We get this one thing you wanted and we can go back."   
Cricket's face lit up at the mention of that, he'd really wanted to come out here for that little quest and Ukori had been willing to take them both.   
"I hope all this mess hasn't made street vendors move," Ukori said as she fell back in step with the other two. "Because we wouldn't have enough time to go deeper into the city. Not if cabs are being forced to take alternate routes because of the duels."   
"Look! I see em!" the boy said happily. He tugged on Rae's hand then Ukori's as he rushed towards his goal. 

"I figured you might want them back," Rishid said as he left the room. Seraph eventually moved from where she had been standing behind her wings to pick up what he placed on the nightstand. Her clothing, she sighed deeply and pressed her back to the door as she dressed. She was beginning to wonder if she'd be allowed to wear anything or not. Her staff had been stolen, she couldn't muster enough magic to summon it to her side. Malik must have found a means to lock items away from individuals such as herself, she scowled deeply as she sat back down on her bed. Her mind was cleared and she still couldn't reach Bakura mentally or hear him. Did Malik also know how to sever that bond? Or had his claim of her cut it only to be replaced with a bond linked to him? Morbid curiosity made her reach out...   
"_Master?_" the demoness asked softly.   
"_I've business to attend to. What do you want?_" Malik snapped back. His tone with her had taken her by surprise, but it was a welcome change.   
"_I was only curious on the whereabouts of my room mate. She is not on board, I awoke to fine her gone._"   
"_You bothered me for that?_" he questioned. "_If you're in need of company that bad I suppose I could stand to have you by my side._"   
Seraph cringed and kicked herself, couldn't she have come up with something better to say that what she had? Now he was implying that he wanted her there with him. "_If you are busy I do not need to be there. I would not want to keep you from your work._"   
"_You may be part of what I need to focus on._"   
Again the demoness cringed a bit.   
"_I felt that,_" Malik said in a slightly amused tone. She had forgotten to dull the link between conversation, if left fully open both sides could feel what the other did. "_Let me guess, the real reason you contacted me was because you couldn't get the tomb raider and needed to see if there was a problem?_"   
"_Yes,_" Seraph snarled as she worked up enough courage to once again be defiant.   
"_I fixed that, your range has been reduced for that reason. Aren't you just loving all these nifty little things I've come across to keep everyone obedient?_"   
"_You mean enslaved,_" she growled back before the link was closed. She made a sour face and absently dusted herself off as if she had become unclean just by talking to him. Seraph had plans to constantly test her leash, to see what it would allow. She wasn't going to simply take this punishment so long as she wasn't sedated. 

Naki groaned as she stumbled over to the answering machine. It was near two pm and she had just woke up. She played the message back while she rooted through the kitchen for something to eat. A blank look was given at the machine once Cloey's message about the finals had ended.   
"Ugh, that's today?" she sighed. She wanted to go, to see just how good Cloey's sister was. But she didn't feel like it, she wasn't sick or anything but rather felt like staying home. Every time she went out she seemed to black out and miss half the day. The red head settled on a sandwich and flopped down in front of the TV to watch, she flipped through stations before just settling for news. There was a duel in the background, so she figured it may be of some interest.   
"--have been out in force today. There are literally blocks at a time shut down by these duels, in turn traffic is being forced to take alternate routes. With the finals in only a few hours, everyone is trying one last time to gain entry. Mr. Kaiba has said there are a set number of slots, but he wouldn't say anything further when we inquired. Also he would not disclose the location of it to us. There are doubts that this will even be made public and is happening in a more intimate setting," the reporter said.   
"Sounds about right," Naki yawned. "So it doesn't matter if I want to go or not, he's not having them public. Guess it's a day to myself," she shrugged before she took a bite of her sandwich. 

"No one can see what I got, so we gotta be careful!" Cricket reminded the other two. He took his robe off once they were near the boat and wrapped it carefully around his package.   
"We will," Rae nodded.   
"Just did make it," Ukori sighed. "We had better make sure he knows we're back."   
"Lemme go put this away first," the little bee said. He ran up the boarding ramp and into the boat's interior. Ukori and Rae followed, they met Malik on his way up and he simply ignored them. It wasn't until they were almost out of earshot did he say anything about them having returned just in time.   
"Guess that means I don't have to put it up?" Cricket asked once the girls were near him.   
"Nope, can do what you want to do with it then," Rae smiled.   
"Kay!" the boy grinned as he ran down the main hall. 

The knock came again, she wanted to simply ignore it. And if not for the voice she heard when the knocker began to get impatient, she would have. Seraph rose to her feet and opened the door, she saw nothing until she looked down. A child monster half her size stood before her. He held a bundle behind his back and smiled up at her.   
"I a friend of Rae. She told me about you and I got you this!" he said before he handed her the bundle carefully. She looked at the robe he had wrapped it in then him. "Open!" he urged.   
Carefully she did just that. When all was removed she smiled ever so slightly at the child. "Thank you," she said simply before she raised the flowers to smell. "They are very nice."   
"Picked em out myself! Thought you could use them, always made momma happy..." he said with a hint of sadness.   
"Did you go alone? You really should not, the people are not friendly..." it wasn't the first thing she wanted to say, but it was nicer than telling him to go away.   
"No, we took him," Rae said as she and Ukori stepped in front of the door. "But it was his idea."   
"Thank you as well, but you did not have to." Really, they didn't have to, she hated feeling as if she was getting special treatment.   
"But we wanted to. And we're all going to be out of her soon enough. I can't see Malik winning this thing, we'll most likely be offered as prizes anyway. So one way or another we're going to be freed. I just know it," Rae replied.   
"Don't tell the other servants but I'm going to speak to him later. See if I can get him to use you all as a bargaining chip. If he accepts then when he's beat you'll be free. No matter who wins, they can't be as bad as Malik," Ukori said. She didn't know why she wanted to help, if the monsters left so did her only company. But they weren't happy here and she didn't want to feel as if it was her fault they had to stay.   
"And if they are worse?" Seraph asked.   
"If you'd rather not try, then fine. I don't have to put a word in with Master Malik," Ukori replied harshly.   
"I did not mean I had no interest, I merely wanted others aware. Believe me, I want out of here badly. But it has to be the right time to prevent things from getting worse..."   
"That part is up to you. I can only give him the idea, you have to pull it off," Ukori replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I'm just saying, you're the big shot millionaire and this place is unfinished. What gives?" Mai asked as she, Cloey and Seto entered a half-build stadium.   
"You'll see soon enough," the CEO promised. "We need everyone here first. And do hold onto those ID cards I gave you in the limo. You're going to need them."   
"Looks like a credit card to me," Cloey said as she turned the chunk of plastic over in her hands.   
"It's a key card, it lets you get into restricted areas so yeah, as Seto said hold onto it," Mokuba replied.   
"Restricted areas?" Mai questioned.   
"Just in case security messes up and we have unwanted guests. They'll be rooted out easily if they can't show one of those," Seto glanced back to the gateway he and the others had just passed through moments ago. Yuugi and his crew had arrived with none looking too sociable. 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask most of you to leave. Only one of you holds a disk so only one of you may enter," a guard said once he had stopped them.   
"Like hell we're turning back! We're here to support Yuug!" Jounouchi snapped.   
"But if he's the only duelist, the rest of you shouldn't even be here!" the guard insisted.   
"Stand down," Seto called from behind. He approached the group and crossed his arms over his chest. "So the whole lot of you wants in?" he asked. His eyes ran over the group and he counted four extra faces. "Hmm, so long as no one else brings their own posse I think I can handle them." The CEO dug through his coat pocket before he handed each of the non-entrants a card. "Those grant you access to certain areas. Lose them and lose the ability to move freely." He looked back to the guard and nodded, the guard asked to see Yuugi's locators then handed him a card of his own. His had a room number stamped on the back when the others were just blank. "That card," he said to Yuugi, "is the key to your room as well as your number. You are the third to arrive thus your number is three."   
Yuugi looked past Seto to where Mai and her sister were talking to Mokuba. He was hoping Mai hadn't sided with Seto, he really had hoped to have her help.   
"As soon as the other finalists arrive we can begin to get you settled in."   
"Wait just a moment, Moneybags," Jou prompted. "This is it? This half built stadium."   
"It was where the map lead you to, correct? And I am here."   
"So this is why you weren't going to let anyone come to view it. What do you have planed?" Anzu demanded. She pushed her way past the others and stood before Seto with a glare.   
"A game, not a show to entertain," he said simply.   
"Just a game? I was under the impression it was more than a game," Honda snorted.   
"I've come into it thinking of it as a game. What have you come here expecting?" Seto questioned in return.

* * *

* * *

Argh, ok so I've been having updates daily since I first posted. I'm lacking time and inspiration to get much else done so I may or may not be keeping my normal routine. That's also why this part you know, sucked so much. 


End file.
